Brother Matt
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: Danny's brother returns to the island with a bounty on his head
1. Chapter 1

Steve was wrapping up paperwork in his office late Thursday night. The team had finished up a very emotional case earlier that day solving the murder of a young couple vacationing on the island. It had been a case of mistaken identity and the couple had been killed in their hotel room, shot execution style.

It had been fairly easy to solve because the young thugs out to impress their drug lord had been very sloppy and left numerous fingerprints at the scene.  
>His team was tired though and he had sent them all home several hours ago and given them tomorrow off to relax and enjoy a long weekend.<p>

He was finishing up the final report on the case and he had a meeting scheduled with Governor Denning at eight o'clock tomorrow morning but after that he too planned a long quiet and relaxing weekend.

It was seven o'clock when the office phone rang. "McGarrett"  
>He was greeted with silence and he repeated, "Steve McGarrett"<br>"Steve..."  
>"Yes, who is this?"<br>"Steve, it's Matt Williams"  
>Danny's brother, Matt. Danny hadn't heard from his kid brother in over a year now. Not since he had broken Danny's heart by cutting a deal with drug dealers to get himself out of a financial mess he had gotten into. They had allowed Matt to walk and by doing so they had jeopardized their own careers. Danny had mourned his brother as if he had died. And in a sense he had...as he had boarded that plane for an unknown destination Danny had known that he would never see his brother again.<p>

"Matt? Where are you? What's wrong?"  
>"Steve, I'm in Hawaii. I'm at a little restaurant about a mile from the airport. I need your help"<br>"Does Danny know you're here?"  
>"No...and he can't know...I'm in danger Steve, will you help me?"<br>"Where are you?"

After getting the information on his location Steve left the office to pick up Matt. He decided not to call Danny until after he found out what was going on._ Damn it Matt!_

Steve pulled up in front of the restaurant and Matt jumped into the passenger seat. Steve had been watching carefully, making certain he wasn't being followed.

He glared over at Matt, "Start talking"  
>"I'm in trouble. I owe money to the Ocinco drug cartel out of Columbia and there's a bounty on my head"<br>"How much do you owe?"  
>"500,000.00 dollars"<br>"Jesus Christ Matt what in the hell happened?"

"I originally flew to Cuba. Six months ago I relocated to Columbia. I fell into heavy debt by gambling. I borrowed with someone I thought was a loan shark and when I fell behind on my payments due to the interest, I was paid a visit by a couple of very large and very angry Columbians. They identified themselves as henchman for Ocinco cartel and they gave me twenty four hours to come up the half million dollars or they would be back to take care of me. I panicked and caught the first flight here. I don't know why I came here...I just had no where else to go"

"When did they give you that deadline?"  
>"Seventy two hours ago, I've been laying low in a motel"<br>"This is going to be one of the first places they come to look for you. You know that don't you?"  
>"Steve...I'm really sorry to pull you into this, I just didn't know where to go"<br>Steve pulled into a convenience store and handed Matt forty dollars, "Go inside and by a case of water, protein bars, jerky, bread and peanut butter. Hurry up"

Matt did as instructed as Steve moved to the back of his truck and started loading up two back packs with supplies; guns, ammo, knives, matches, rope and flashlights. When Matt returned they put the water and food into the packs and then closing the back of the truck they drove off towards the small airstrip at the edge of town. Steve continued to watch his rearview mirror still spotting no tail.

He then pulled out his cell phone and Matt looked at him nervously,  
>"Who are you calling?"<br>"Danny"

"You can't call him, you'll put him in danger!"  
>"SHUT UP MATTHEW AND LISTEN TO ME! You have already put Danny in danger. Now please just shut up and let me try to get you out of this!"<p>

Danny picked up on the second ring, "Steven my friend, you gave us three days off! Not that I don't love you babe but I thought that meant I wouldn't hear from you until Monday morning"

"Danny, listen to me buddy"  
>The tension and seriousness in Steve's voice was apparent, "Hey, what's wrong partner?"<br>"Where are you?"  
>"I'm home"<br>"Are you alone?"  
>"Steve...on with it already! What in the hell is going on?"<p>

"Danny, I'm with Matt"  
>"Matt? What do you mean you're with Matt? Where are you?"<p>

"Danny...stop just listen to me. Matt is in trouble. The Ocinco drug cartel has a hit out on him. I'm taking him on a helicopter ride Danny, do you hear me? Get the cargo on a plane Danny and call Jersey PD. I'll call you when I can but I may not have cell service"

Danny spoke, "Steve, God I'm so sorry"  
>"Hey, stop...just move quick man. Call Chin and Kono and be careful"<br>"Thank you Steve...you be careful" His voice was breaking up as he continued, "Let me talk to him okay?"  
>"You bet, see you soon"<br>He handed the phone over to Matt who reluctantly took it.

"Danny...I don't know what to say brother"  
>"Don't say anything Matty, just listen to me. You do whatever Steve tells you to do and you'll get out of this. He's the best at what he does and he'll do everything he can do to protect you"<p>

Matt was now crying as well, "I never meant to put any of you in danger...I'm so sorry"  
>"Matty just do what he tells you. I'll take care of things here...I love you"<br>"I love you too"  
>He hung up the phone and handed it back to Steve, his head hung in shame as he sobbed.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the small airstrip the men grabbed the backpacks and ran inside. Steve knew the owner of the strip and there was an understanding that whenever McGarrett needed a chopper he just had to show up and no questions would be asked. Within minutes Steve and Matt were in the air.

He and Danny had a plan worked out in advance so Danny knew where he would be taking Matt to hide him. He also knew that the 'cargo' meant Rachel and Gracie and to call Jersey PD meant to get police protection in place for his parents and sisters.

There was a cave that he had discovered on one of his hikes and one Saturday afternoon he had trekked back there with Danny. It was a heavily wooded area and the cave was well hidden. They initially had joked that when Armeggedon hit this would be where they would come to escape the masses. Then Steve had told Danny that if anything ever happened and their 'family' needed to hide that this would be the place.

He figured his cell hadn't been compromised but he couldn't take any chances by saying more than he did. He hadn't had time to check his truck for any tracking devices but he figured there probably was one. It wouldn't have taken the cartel long to figure out Matt's connection with Five-0 and to figure that he would come to them for help. Right now speed was his only friend.

Unfortunately he was right and the cartel had placed a tracking device on the underbelly of the truck. Within minutes four well armed men were storming the helicopter hanger and after locking up the dozen employees they were on a chopper moving towards Steve.

"What were you telling Danny about a cargo?"  
>"He knows what I meant. It means to get Rachel and Gracie out of town and to get police protection for your parents and sisters"<p>

"What? Do you think they could all be in danger?"  
>"Matt you have put everyone you love in danger. This cartel will kill anybody they have to get to you. DON"T YOU GET IT?"<p>

Steve saw a chopper picking up speed behind him, "Shit"  
>Matt turned, "Oh God is that them?" How did they find us?"<br>"They must have planted a tracking device on my truck"

As Steve sped up he pulled out his cell and hit the speed dial for Danny placing the call on speaker.

"Steve"  
>"We're in the air Danny and they're right on our tail"<br>"Fuck"  
>"Track my location partner"<br>"Yeah buddy, will do. Keep talking"  
>Danny pulled his car to the side of the road and began a trace on Steve's cell. As soon as he had started it he heard a loud thud and Matthew's panicked voice coming over the airways.<br>"OH GOD, WHAT HAPPENED!"  
>Danny then heard the calming voice of the decorated Navy Seal, "Matt relax, buckle up and hold on. Danny they must have put a tracking device on my truck and followed me"<p>

Danny then spoke, "Steve, tell me brother, what's happening?"  
>"We're hit Danno. They took out our engine, we're going down"<br>Steve then barked out their current coordinates knowing the phone trace might not have time to work.  
>"Ok man. You know how to land that thing you've done it a thousand times"<br>"Probably closer to five thousand times partner"  
>Trying to sound light-hearted Danny chuckled, "Well this should be a piece of cake then huh?"<br>"No problems here Danno. Did you get the..."  
>Suddenly the line went dead and Danny's heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. "STEVE...STEVE...MATTY TALK TO ME! STEVE..." He knew, they were down.<p>

**5050505050505050505050505050**

They hit the ground with a horrific thud. Metal twisted and crushed around them at the impact but to Matt's amazement it was over in moments.

He heard Steve hollering at him, "MATT, MATT ARE YOU OKAY?"  
>He looked over at the Seal who was bleeding from gashes to his eyebrow and temple.<br>Matt coughed as the smell of jet fuel overwhelmed him, "Yeah, I think so"  
>"Can you move? Unbuckle yourself"<br>Steve had been able to bring the chopper down with incredible skill into a small clearing and it appeared that their injuries were minor.

As Steve stepped out of the plane though he knew his ankle was broken. Pain shot up his leg with every step he took, swearing under his breath he made his way as quickly as possible to Matt.  
>It took a minute to pry open the door then he hollered, "Can you reach the bags?"<br>Matt leaned back, grabbed the bags and tossed them to Steve.  
>"Come on Matt, hurry!" Steve grabbed the mans' arm and pulled him from the chopper. Holding onto Matt and the bags, Steve hobbled quickly away from the plane reaching a safe distance just before the plane exploded knocking both of them to the ground.<p>

Steve's ears were ringing and he shook his head while rising up off the ground. Matt also stood, he was talking but Steve couldn't hear him over the ringing. He simply handed Matt a bag, grabbed his arm and began running towards the heavy brush.

Matt squeezed Steve's arm and he turned to face him screaming, "MATT I CAN'T HEAR YOU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
>Matt shook his head that he was fine and Steve hollered, "THERE'S A FLASHLIGHT IN YOUR BAG, TAKE IT OUT...WE HAVE TO KEEP MOVING!"<br>Once they had the flashlights and bottles of water in their hands they made their way into the jungle terrain.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny was shaking with fear. Had he just heard the last words of his beloved brother and best friend? The call had ended before the trace could be completed but he had written down the coordinates. He didn't have time to panic now. He had to keep a cool head in order to find them and to keep his family safe.

He first dialed Chin, "My brother, are you lonely having a night free?"  
>"Chin we've got problems man"<br>Danny's voice was shaking as he related the events of the last half hour to Chin.

"Danny, if anyone can survive this and get your brother out of this alive it's McGarrett and you know that. You have to stay calm. I'll pick up Kono and head to the office"

"Yeah, okay man. I'll be in as soon as I get Rachel and Gracie on a plane. Be careful Chin. This cartel was obviously casing Steve so they're probably watching us too"

"Danny don't drive your car, drive Rachel's. If they put a tracking device on Steve's truck there's certainly got to be one on yours as well. I'll see you when you get here. Be safe buddy"

Danny pulled up to Rachel's gate a little before eight o'clock. He knew Stan was in Tokyo on business and not due back for more than a week.

Soon her voice crackled over the speaker, "Hello?"  
>"Rachel, its Danny. I need to talk to you, it's an emergency"<br>She beeped him in and soon he was standing in her entryway explaining everything to her.  
>"Danny, I can't just leave town on a moments notice"<p>

"Rachel, listen to me. Steve and I have a code to use if you or Gracie were in any danger. I trust him and you need to as well. This is not a game and he feels your lives are in danger...please don't argue with me. We have to hurry"

"Where will we go?"  
>"I don't want you going to Jersey, that's too obvious. Can you call your cousin in Montana?"<br>"Ok, sure. Will you go wake Gracie and help her pack?"  
>"Yes"<br>Danny raced up the stairs as Rachel went to contact her cousin. Within twenty minutes they were on their way to the airport with Danny driving Rachel's car to hopefully avoid any tail.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Steve's ears were starting to clear and he turned back to Matt,  
>"Hey are you okay?"<br>"Other than the fact that I shit my pants, yeah...I'm alright. Thank you"  
>"Don't thank me yet, just keep moving"<br>Steve leaned over and grabbed a thick branch to use as a cane. His ankle hurt like hell but if they stopped now, they would be dead. He had no idea how many men were after them, but drug cartel members don't stop until they get their target.

Matt spoke, "Are you alright?"  
>"My ankles' broken, but I should be fine"<br>"Oh that's all? Steve let's find a place to hide, hunker down you shouldn't be walking on that"  
>Steve stopped and turned to him, "If we stop, we're dead...do you hear me?"<br>Matt looked into the steely eyes of the Seal "Okay man...I hear you"

Danny had told him many tales of Super Seal Steve and in the last half hour he could add piloting and landing a chopper with no engine and saving his sorry ass from a fiery death to Steve's list of heroics. Danny had said to shut up and follow the mans' orders and that's exactly what he intended to do.

They had walked about a quarter mile when they heard the chopper pass over them and land in the clearing.

Steve stopped and took out two weapons, AK47's. He handed one to Matt.  
>"No...no I can't do this"<p>

"Yes you can Matt and you will. Look here's the safety, keep that on unless I tell you to remove it okay? Not that I don't trust you but I don't need you shooting me in the back. All you have to do with this one is aim and fire. The bullets will spray. It's got a bit of a kick so be ready or it will knock you on your ass" Steve grinned at him. "I know you're scared to death right now but I promise you, I've done this before...several times. Trust me and do as I say and I'll get you out of here"

"Okay, thanks man"  
>"Let's go"<br>They turned and continued to move deeper into the thick brush.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny watched carefully for a tail as he drove to the airport and once certain they were not being followed he pulled into the parking lot and entered the terminal with Rachel and Grace.

Once he had purchased their tickets they moved to the gate. The flight was scheduled to leave in less than an hour and he contacted Chin to fill him in.

He then sat down and Gracie came to him and climbed into his lap.  
>"Danno, I heard you and Mommy talking, is something wrong with Uncle Matt?"<br>Rachel moved over and sat next to Danny.  
>"Monkey, Uncle Matt is in some trouble and some bad guys are trying to find him. He's with Uncle Steve and they are hiding from the bad guys"<p>

"So he'll be okay then, because nobody can hide like Uncle Steve and if the bad guys find them Uncle Steve will arrest them right?"

"Nobody is better at keeping somebody safe like Uncle Steve baby, he's a Super Seal remember"

"So why do Mommy and me have to go on a plane? Why can't we wait for Uncle Matt and Uncle Steve to get back?"

"Monkey these are really bad guys and me and Uncle Steve just want to make sure that you and Mommy are safe until we catch them. As soon as we do, then you can come home. Do you remember Mommy's cousin Jeremy? You met him last summer at Grandma's house?"

The little girl scrunched her face as she thought, "Oh yeah...he had the yellow dog, Molly" A smile crossed her face and that eased both her parents fears. "Can I play with Molly Mommy?"  
>"Of course, and guess what?"<br>"Jeremy told me that Molly just had puppies a couple of weeks ago!"

Danny squealed "PUPPIES! PUPPIES!" and he tickled his little girl.  
>"DANNO...SSTTTOPP ..." Gracie giggled uncontrollably.<br>They then started to talk about how great it was that Gracie could miss school tomorrow and go see the puppies. The seven year old's mind seemed at ease and that brought relief to her worried parents.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Steve and Matt continued moving as it became darker. They did not speak and Steve's senses were keenly honed in to his surroundings. His mind went back to a mission he had led his eight man Seal team on several years ago. The teenage son of an American Senator had been kidnapped in Panama and his team had tracked the kidnappers for five days through the jungle before they had come upon them sleeping near a river bed in the rainy, pre-dawn hours. They had moved with quiet determination and taken out the dozen kidnappers with only two of his men receiving minor gunshot wounds. The mission, as most Seal missions were had been classified and the world would never know about the bravery of his men. There were times when he wished his men would receive their deserved accolades. But to Steve McGarrett the thought that HE was a hero, that HE deserved those same accolades would never even enter his mind...and that selflessness and bravery made him a natural born leader as well as a hero.

A short time later they can upon a cave and entered it. Steve had Matt sit down and drink some water.  
>"Oh shit"<br>Matt looked at him nervously, "What?"  
>"My cell phone was on the plane. Do you have yours with you?"<br>Matt pulled it out and handed it to Steve.  
>"No reception, not a surprise. I'm going to keep hold of this okay?"<br>"Yeah, sure"

Taking the gun from Matt he took the safety off and handed it back to him. "Okay, listen. I want you to move right back behind that boulder. I'm going to back track and take up position. We don't know how many men are tracking us and I'm sure they've split up. Back about a hundred yards there was a small clearing and I should be able to spot them coming from any direction. I need to get close enough to try and take them out quietly so they can't alert the others"

"You mean kill them..."  
>"Yes Matt, that's what I mean! You better hope I do kill them or you're going to have to use that gun"<p>

Steve looked at the scared young man, "Listen, I'm sorry...you're doing great. We're going to get through this alright?"

Matt felt like he was going to puke, he had never been so afraid in his whole life. All he could muster up was a nod.

"Matt, you've got some small cuts on your face, nothing too bad. Do you hurt anywhere?"

Matt laughed softly, "No….you saved my life Steve, thank you"

"You're welcome. Now I need you to stay alert and when I come back I will announce it's me...so don't shoot okay?" Steve grinned at him. "Now if they show up Matt, you just aim and fire man and you'll be alright"

"I'm glad one of us believes that"  
>Steve leaned over and squeezed Matt's shoulder, "You're Danny's kid brother. Trust me you can do this"<br>"Thank you Steve"

"I'll be back soon" Steve then turned and disappeared into the darkness of the night. Matt shuddered and then he took his position behind the boulder.

Steve knew they would be catching up to him soon. He wasn't making very good time on the injured ankle. He felt a bit guilty for snapping at the kid. Matt was not used to death and the thought of taking a life terrified him. It probably repulsed him. Steve understood that. He remembered the first time he took a life like it was yesterday. It was on the battlefield and as he pulled the trigger his eyes had met the eyes of the enemy. As the man fell he had walked over to him in shock. He looked down at the young soldier as the life left his body, his eyes staring through him. Joe White had grabbed him and pulled him out of the line of incoming fire or Steve would have been killed himself, he simply had been unable to move. He had had nightmares for months after that first kill and if Joe hadn't of been there to support him he very easily could have cracked.

Steve loved Joe White, not just because of that instance but it was a huge part of why he admired the man so much.  
>In the years that followed, Steve had helped many other young soldiers through their nightmares as well...he found out that most good soldiers had them. Killing other human beings for a living is not an pleasant job to have and it was never easy no matter how vile the enemy was.<p>

But Matt wasn't a soldier...and Matt wasn't a cop. He was the baby brother of his best friend and Steve was going to do everything he could do to protect him, for Matt...and for Danny.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Danny held Grace tightly as they were ready to board the plane, "Danno loves you Monkey. You have fun with the puppies and I'll see you real soon"

"Can I call you Danno?"  
>"Can you call me? I would be very disappointed if you didn't call me everyday...twice everyday"<br>"Okay Danno, I love you"  
>"I love you more baby. You be good for Mommy now"<p>

Danny and Rachel then embraced. "Be careful Danny"  
>Danny whispered, "Ssshhhhh, don't scare her...everything will be fine. I'll be calling Jeremy and giving him some details but just to be safe I'm going to have the Montana Police pick you up at the airport and keep an eye on the house. It's just a precaution okay?"<br>"Okay Danny...thank you"

They parted and made their way onto the plane and once it was in the air Danny left to join the search for his brother and partner.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny's cell phone rang as he was exiting the terminal.  
>"Chin? What do you have?"<br>"Kono and I are at the helicopter hanger. According to the witnesses four men arrived a few minutes after Steve and they locked all the employees on site into a back room. I've notified Peter Fletcher and he'll be here in minutes. We've got the coordinates that Steve gave you and we can be in the air in about half an hour"  
>Peter Fletcher was Steve's friend and the fact that he was willing to fly into what could become a shootout with drug dealers said a lot about the man.<p>

"Chin he have to have a Medivac chopper follow us"  
>"Danny that order would have to go through HPD. They'll arrest Matt, there's a warrant out for his arrest"<p>

Danny's voice shook as we went on, "I'll contact HDP. Chin, their chopper crashed...we don't even know if they're alive. If they are, the odds are pretty damn good that they're going to need medical help. It's time my brother owns up to his crimes. He or Steve could be injured and I'm not willing to risk either of their lives to keep Matty out of jail. I'll be there in ten minutes man"

**505050505050505050505050**

Steve heard their footsteps long before he saw them, the twigs and branches cracking under their feet. He moved behind a thick tree trunk obscuring him from their vision. He held his gun in his left hand, a sharp, six inch hunting knife clutched in his right.

His attack on the men was swift, taking them by surprise. He plunged his knife into the back of the man nearest to him with deadly force. As the knife entered he pulled it upward causing massive damage to the man's heart and lungs killing him instantly.  
>The speed of the Seal's attack startled the second man and that split second delay enabled Steve to also move against him with the knife.<br>In a matter of seconds Steve had pulled the knife from the first mans' back and in one fluid motion he slashed the second man's throat and then plunged the knife into his chest.

Managing to take out both men without firing a shot was huge. He had no idea how close the others were to him and gunfire would draw their attention.  
>He pulled the men from the clearing and covered their bodies.<br>Moving back to the tree Steve continued his wait. He struggled to bring his breathing under control as the pain in his ankle had intensified greatly. Seals are taught many techniques to control pain but he needed to stay alert and focused on the situation at hand. Knowing drug cartels as he did, he knew there would have been at least four, and possibly up to six men on that helicopter. He kept his ankle solidly on the ground because lifting it to relieve the pain temporarily now would cause even greater pain when he had to reapply pressure to it. He gritted his teeth and listened.

Several minutes passed and then he heard the other two men talking as they came closer and he prepared himself to attack. Unfortunately for Steve this time his body betrayed him and as he stabbed the first man his ankle twisted and buckled underneath him bringing him to the ground. As he was falling he fired three shots striking the second man and dropping him to the ground but the man was able to get two shots off as well, one of them striking Steve low in abdomen, just missing the left of his hip.

"OOOHHHH GGOD...OOOHHHHH SSHHITT"  
>Still not knowing if there were other men coming he knew he had to move quickly. Pulling himself off the ground he used every ounce of strength he had to pull the dead men into the brush and cover them.<br>Taking the men's shirts off of them he made a makeshift bandage with one and using the other he tied it as tightly as he could. He was bleeding profusely but in typical McGarrett style he thought at least his ankle didn't feel so bad anymore.

He began to stagger back towards the cave praying he would find Matt still alive.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny pulled in just as the first HPD units were arriving and Chin and Kono came running out to greet them.

"Let's go Danny, the Medivac will follow us" Two HPD officers joined the three detectives in the chopper with Chin giving the coordinates to Peter Fletcher.

Chin hollered over the roar of the chopper, "According to the coordinates they were only in the air a few minutes. Watch carefully for any signs of wreckage"

Those words alone sent a chill down Danny's spine as his mind played over again the last words of Steve and Matt. He tipped his head and closed his eyes fighting back the tears. They were alive, they had to be alive. Seated next to him, Kono took his hand in hers and squeezed tightly.

Feeling her embrace, Danny returned the squeeze keeping his eyes closed. His thoughts were interrupted several seconds later as one the HPD officers, Harper spoke, "So Williams, your criminal brother is finally going to pay?"  
>Danny's eyes jolted open and he lunged over Kono attempting to get to Harper, "YOU SON OF BITCH….YOU GOD DAMN SON OF A BITCH"<p>

Kono wrapped her arms around Danny and Chin leaned back grabbing his shoulder, "DANNY, STOP BUDDY"

Harper smirked as his partner Reeves held him back, "Knock it off Patrick….you hear me, knock it off!"  
>Danny sat back, his body shaking with anger and fear.<p>

Harper added, "We all know you helped him off the island. You're going to go down with him"

Chin put a hand up to Danny and looked into Harper's eyes, "You don't know anything Harper but if you know what's good for you, you'll shut that mouth of yours right now"

Suddenly Danny again spoke, "CHIN…CHIN…..PETER….off to the right….look"

Looking out into the dark night they saw it, the still smoldering and burning remains of the helicopter.

Chin contacted the Medivac chopper and they began their descent.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve stumbled towards the cave, "MMaatttt…..MMaaatt….ddon't sshoot"

Matt looked from behind the boulder, "Steve…..Oh God no….." he ran towards the injured Seal catching him as he collapsed to his knees.

Matt's eyes were instantly drawn to the blood soaked shirts tied around his belly.

Steve did not lose consciousness but his body was shaking in pain and that terrified Matt.  
>"Mmmatt...I'm okay...wwee have tto move"<br>He struggled to stand, "Get tthhe packs and gguns Matt"  
>Matt guided the injured man and leaned him up against a nearby tree as he collected their gear. As he was returning to Steve's side they heard the choppers approaching.<p>

Steve held his hand up to Matt to stop him from talking as he listened intently.  
>After several moments he spoke, "They're ours...llett's go"<br>"What do you mean they're ours, how do you know?"  
>"It'ss mm...more than one...they're oours"<p>

Once again remembering his brother's words to listen to Steve, Matt threw the pack and his gun over his shoulder. Steve put his gun over his right shoulder and with a grimace of pain he placed his left arm around Matt's shoulder. Then with Matt holding him tightly around the waist and Steve leaning on a stick they began their trek out the jungle area back towards the planes' wreckage.

**505050505050505050505050**

Back at the crash scene the choppers had landed and leaving Peter and Kono with the Medivac crew at the wreckage the others set off in search of Steve and Matt.

They were calling out their names as they began trudging through the tall and heavy brush.

Matt figured they had been walking about fifteen minutes when he heard his name being called. "Steve, listen"  
>Hearing Danny's voice Steve grinned and raising his gun into the air he fired twice in an attempt to notify Danny of their location.<br>"Keep ww...walkingg"  
>Steve was growing weaker with each step he took and Matt was practically carrying him at this point, but the Seal would not go down...he simply refused.<br>Matt watched him in awe as he felt the man's warm and sticky blood continue to ooze through his fingertips.

Suddenly he heard Danny drawing closer and he began to holler for him.  
>"DANNY...DANNY OVER HERE!"<br>Moments later Danny was standing in front of them a huge smile of relief on his face as he tenderly put his arms around both of them.  
>"Are you guys alright?"<br>"Steve's not Danny. He's been shot and his ankle is broken"

In the dark of the night as his eyes focused in on his partner he took Steve's face into his hands. "Hey Superman, where are you hit?"  
>"Belly...it's bbbad Danno"<br>"Okay, we're gonna get you out of here babe. Can you tell me how many of them you took out?"  
>"Fffour...all ddead"<br>"You got 'em all then babe...good job" Danny then radioed the others the information with instructions to meet at the plane.

"Okay Steven, Matty and I are going to carry you out of here now"  
>"Noo...nnoo...cann walk"<br>"Oh I know you CAN but it will make me feel a lot better if I can help you okay?"  
>Steve responded weakly, "Okay"<br>Steve moaned in pain as Danny took the stick from his hand and placing his partners arm around his shoulders they lifted him off the ground.

"Ohhhhh Goddd...Danno...hhurts"  
>"Sorry partner, you just stay with me. The EMT's are waiting for you"<br>Danny didn't want Steve to go into shock but he feared that had already begun. He was sweating profusely and his skin was cold and clammy.  
>"I need you to talk to me Steven...you can't sleep yet, you hear me?"<br>"Daaanno...so ttired"

"I know Steve. Listen to me though, you're going in to shock. You gotta talk to me now. Can you tell me how Matty here did? Did he give you any trouble?"

Steve grinned and coughed, "He...ddid ggreat...no ttrouble at all"  
>"That's good, otherwise I'd need to smack him up for you"<br>Suddenly Steve screamed, "DDANNY...GRACIE...WHERREES GRACCIE?"  
>"Hey, stop...relax buddy...Gracie's fine. She and Rachel are on a plane heading to Montana. They're safe, I promise you"<br>"Okkay...ggood...ggood"

"I thhink I nnneed to rre-schedule wwith hher. Tell her I'm ssorry"  
>"Oh yeah, you promised her a surfing lesson this weekend didn't you?"<p>

"Uhhhuh...sshe said yyou were hopeless"  
>"Oh she did, did she? So Matty, Mr. Super Seal here has been trying to teach me how to surf so I can teach Gracie. You know a wonderful father, daughter bonding experience and Gracie can't even wait for me to learn!"<p>

"Matt...I'vve been tryiingg to tteach him for twwo months...it's hhopeless"  
>"I believe it Steve, I tried to teach him how to ride a skateboard when he was fourteen...he's got two left feet"<p>

"Hey what's this abuse from both of you now! Did you have some special 'bonding' over the last couple of hours or what!"

Steve chuckled and then coughed as Matt added, "That's what happens when someone saves your life...what six times"  
>Danny reached up and touching Steve's hand draped across his shoulder, he squeezed it tightly. "I don't think I've thanked you yet partner"<br>"It'sss nno...problem...anyttimme"

They reached the clearing and were met by the others. As gently as possible they transferred Steve onto a stretcher and moved him quickly to the Medivac chopper.  
>Danny and Matt as well as Officer Reeves boarded the Medivac chopper with Steve and within minutes they were in the air and on their way to the hospital.<p>

************ More to follow - Please let me know what you think so far! Your reviews are very much appreciated and provide motivation to keep writing so Thank You ! **************


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as they were in the chopper the EMT's were hooking Steve up to IV's and checking his vitals. As they cut away the shirts covering his wound the blood flow increased greatly.  
>"We've got a bleeder here!"<p>

As the EMT's loosened his belt and pulled his pants down around his hips Danny heard Matt gasp at the sight of the gaping wound. The bullet had done horrible damage. As the EMT's both concentrated on the wound Steve arched his back attempting to avoid their probing hands as he cried out in agony, "NNNOOO SSTOPP….OOH GOD SSTOOPPP…"

Danny raced up to Steve's head, cradling him and calling to Reeves, "REEVES HELP HERE, HOLD HIM DOWN!" He lay an arm across Steve's shoulder and leaned closely whispering into his ear, "Steve, relax babe…"  
>"DDDANNY….PPPLEASE SSTOPP"<br>Danny turned to the EMT's, "GIVE HIM SOMETHING FOR THE PAIN!"

"We did Danny"  
>"IT'S NOT ENOUGH, GIVE HIM MORE DAMN IT!" The panic and fear in Danny's eyes terrified Matt. He had never in his thirty years seen Danny so frantic. He watched as one of the EMT"S pushed his fingers into the wound to pinch off the ruptured artery. He had never in his life heard a man scream like this. How was Steve even conscious?<p>

"Danny, we can't give him anymore, just talk to him man"  
>"STEVE, Steve listen to me buddy…I'm here and I've got you, breathe slowly babe….relax"<br>"Dannnyy…..ohhhhh hhurts"  
>"Listen to my voice partner, nothing else…..ssshhhhhhhhh listen, breathe slow, in…out…..in…..out…that a boy…..in….out"<p>

Steve coughed and Danny squeezed his shoulder tighter. "You're okay Steven…ssshhhhhhhh" He caressed his partner cheek as he continued to calm him. A couple of minutes passed and gratefully the drugs finally took the Seal under.

Danny stayed at his side and as instructed by the EMT he placed an oxygen mask over Steve's nose and mouth.

He stayed at his partners' side, holding his cold, limp hand tightly as he watched the EMT's work on the wound. The blood loss was massive. Steve was horribly pale and his lips and fingertips had begun to turn blue. As one man pinched off the wound the other looked to Danny, "Do you know what blood type he is Danny?"

"Yeah, B Positive...same as me. Do you need blood from me?"  
>"No, we've got it here" He moved quickly inserting an IV line into Steve's arm starting a transfusion.<br>The EMT turned to Matt, "How long ago was he shot?"  
>Matt didn't answer and Danny looked to his brother, "Matty...hey brother, look at me...MATTY!"<p>

The yell jolted Matt to reality, "What? Sorry...what?"  
>Danny set Steve's hand to his side and moved to his brother guiding him to a bench and setting him down. "Matt about how long ago was Steve shot?"<br>"Uhhhhh not long...maybe fifteen minutes before you found us"

Danny looked to the EMT "Okay so probably about half an hour ago" He then turned back to Matt placing his hands on his shoulders, "Hey, you're going to be okay. Calm down Matty"

"I should never have come here. I put you all in danger and God...Danny if he dies...I'll never be able to forgive myself"

"Matt, he's the toughest SOB I know. He's going to be okay, you'll see"  
>They were interrupted by hollering, "HE'S CRASHING! His vitals are bottoming out. He has no pulse"<p>

As the one EMT continued applying pressure to the wound Danny raced back to Steve and he and the other EMT ripped open his shirt and the two men began CPR.

With every breathe he expelled into Steve's lungs he silently prayed, willing his best friend to breath...please Steve breath...  
>Matt sat in stunned silence shaking violently. He had never witnessed this before and he was responsible for the condition of this brave man,<em> 'God please don't let Steve die...please'<em>

The men were still performing CPR as the chopper landed on the roof of Hawaii Memorial Hospital. The EMT's rushed Steve into the ER followed closely by Danny, Matt and Officer Reeves.  
>The nurse pushed Danny back at the door, "You can't go in there sir"<br>"He's my partner, I'm a detective"

Chin and Kono came racing down the hall towards them as Danny continued to argue with nurse.  
>"Sir...stop! You need to go to the waiting room"<br>Chin grabbed Danny from behind and pulled him towards the waiting room doors. "Come on Danny...calm down and let them do their job"  
>Danny's voice cracked as he pushed away from Chin, "He's not breathing Chin...damn it he's not breathing"<p>

Danny turned and placed his forehead and hands against the cold tile wall.  
>Chin squeezed the man's shoulder and talked to him softly, "Hey bro, he'll be alright...you're talking about McGarrett here you know. Come on let's go to the waiting room. There's nothing we can do for him here"<p>

Kono moved in and embraced Danny and the three detectives slowly made their way down the hallway to the waiting room followed by Matt and the two officers.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as they entered the waiting room Officer Harper couldn't help himself and he moved to Matt and began to cuff him and read him his rights.  
>Hearing this, Danny Williams lost it and lunged at Harper taking him to the ground and pummeling him as he screamed, "YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH, YOU GOD DAMN SON-OF-A-BITCH!"<p>

It took both Chin and Reeves to pull the men apart and Harper was bleeding from the nose and mouth, "DANNY...STOP MAN, STOP!" Chin was on the floor holding his irate partner firmly, "Stop Danny, calm down"

Danny was furious and his face was streaked with hot tears of anger and fear.  
>Chin looked up at the officers, "You two better wait in the hallway. I'm calling the Governor"<br>Harper was hollering at Danny, "HE'S A FUCKING CRIMINAL WILLIAMS, AND YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Reeves forcibly removed his partner from the waiting room and Chin grabbed Danny by the arm guiding the shaking man over to a chair. They all sat at a table, Danny placing his elbows on the table and his head into his hands. Kono moved close to him and placed a hand lovingly on his forearm, rubbing it soothingly.

Chin dialed the Governor and explained what had happened since they had left the airport to begin the search.  
>"Sir, Matt Williams is here and in our custody. Detective Kalakaua and I will take full responsibility for him. Can you please request that the HPD leave him in our custody?"<p>

"Detective Kelly, I have a problem with that. If the Ocinco cartel has gone this far to get to him, he may be safer in solitary at the prison. You all want to be at the hospital with Commander McGarrett and you should be. I want to place HPD Officers to guard you as well. As you know this is one of the most vicious drug cartels out there"

"Harper can not be here sir"  
>"I understand. I'll send six squads to the hospital. We'll place four officers on guard at the front of the hospital, and four at the back. We'll put two at the elevators on McGarretts' floor and two outside his room"<p>

"That would be fine sir. I think with that type of protection, Matt would be safer staying with us here"

"It's a hospital Detective Kelly and we have a responsibility to protect the public. Having Matthew Williams on sight is inviting trouble and I cannot authorize that"

"You'll have him fully protected in prison?"  
>"Absolutely"<br>"Okay. If you send the police van and guards I will deliver him personally"

"The units will be there shortly and I will have someone relieve Reeves and Harper when they get there. Please keep me updated on Steve's condition"  
>"I will sir, Thank You"<p>

Before he could relay any information to the others a Doctor entered the room and they all moved quickly to his side. Danny's voice shook as he spoke, "Is he alright Doc?"

"We were able to revive him but he had stopped breathing for over five minutes. He's on a respirator now and we need to get him into surgery right away. His abdominal aorta was nicked by the bullet and he lost a lot of blood. He's undergoing his second transfusion as we speak. The lack of blood is what caused the cardiac arrest. The bullet is lodged in his large intestine which brings in to play the issue of infection if waste and acids have spilled into the abdomen. The surgery could take several hours and I will send someone out periodically to update you. He's a very strong man, I've treated him before. Don't count him out but he is very critical at this point"

Chin explained briefly to the Doctor about the drug cartel and that they would be placing HPD officers outside the operating room. The Doctor then excused himself and left to prepare for the surgery.  
>Kono chuckled, "The Doc's treated him before..."<br>Danny smiled adding, "Every Doc in this hospital has treated Steve before"  
>"You guys are kidding right?"<br>"No Matthew. Our Super Seal has had more bullet wounds and stab wounds than he can even count...to say he has nine lives would be an understatement"

It was clear that Matt was very shaken and Danny grabbed hold of his forearms,  
>"Hey Matty, look at me...you did good brother. I haven't even had a chance to tell you it's good to see you" He pulled Matt into a strong embrace.<p>

"Oh God Danny...I'm so sorry about everything"  
>"I know you are kid, I know you are" After several seconds they moved back to the table.<p>

Danny spoke first, "Okay Chin, so the Governor wants you to deliver Matty?"  
>"Yes. He thinks we should keep him in solitary at the prison, that he'll be the safest there"<br>"He won't let him stay with us?"  
>"If the cartel knows he's here, innocent lives could be in danger. He can't authorize that"<br>Matt added, "He's right Danny. I need to get used to the prison life eventually right?"  
>Danny took his hand, "Hey, I'm going to do everything I can to help you buddy. For now….we need you to do this"<br>"You just take care of that partner of yours. He needs to pull through Danny….please thank him for me"  
>"He saved your life…." Tears welled in Danny's eyes.<p>

"Six times brother. I never fully believed all those tales you told of Super Seal Steve but I'm telling you now….your stories don't serve him justice. His calm cool demeanor in landing that plane, pulling me from the wreckage moments before the plane blew up. Killing four drug dealers…and the man even trusted me with a gun" Tears slid down Matt's cheeks.

"Now that…..that I will have to talk to him about. He's done some crazy things before, but...hey brother, I'm kidding. He trusted you and when he needed you, you helped get him out of the jungle. You did good Matt"

"Thanks Danny, I love you"  
>"I love you too"<p>

A short time later the HPD units arrived and took their positions around the hospital also relieving Harper and Reeves.

Two officers came to escort Chin and Matt to the federal prison.  
>Danny hugged his brother, "I'll stop by and see you soon so you just hang in there"<br>"I'll be fine brother. Don't worry about me. Stay with Steve…...take care of him"  
>"I will" Danny cuffed his brother's neck and then turned to Chin. "Be alert brother…..be careful"<br>"I'll be back soon"

Danny watched as his brother and Chin left the waiting room. Kono handed him a cup of coffee and they sat down to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

The van pulled from the hospital parking lot without noticing the blue sedan following them at a distance. Two officers whom Chin did not know rode in the cab with Chin, Matt and Officer Chris Kauwe in the back of the van. Chin had known Kauwe for years and he felt very comfortable with him being there.

They were ten minutes from police headquarters when the cartel hit. The sedan had gradually pulled up next to the van and suddenly gunfire erupted as they rammed the passenger side of the van pushing it into the highway median while simultaneously spraying it with machine gun fire.

'MATT GET DOWN! LAY UNDER THE BENCH NOW!"  
>Matt did as he was told and as the van came to a stop, Chin and Chris burst from the back of the van firing at the car.<br>Chin was struck by a bullet in the upper left arm but the two men were able to take out the three thugs fairly quickly. Chin then moved to the back of the van hollering, "MATT, LET'S GO!"

As Matt scampered from the van, Chris checked out on the two other officers and then moved to the sedan. One of the cartel members was not dead having taken a bullet to the side. The other two were dead and Chris tossed their bodies out of the car after grabbing their cell phones. He and Matt then jumped into the front of the sedan as Chin handcuffed the injured man pushing him into the back seat and sliding in beside him.  
>"GO, GO, GO CHRIS….DRIVE BRO!"<br>"Are you alright Chin?"  
>"Yeah, don't worry. It's just a flesh wound. Are you alright?"<br>"I'm fine. I wasn't hit. Cooper and Nelekona are both dead though"  
>"Damn it" As they drove off, Chin dialed Danny.<p>

"Hey, you there already?"  
>"We were hit Danny?<br>"What? Are you both alright?"  
>Danny stood up from the table as Kono shot him a look of concern. Danny held his hand up to her as he listened to Chin.<br>"Okay brother, thank you. Call me when you get there"

Hanging up he looked to Kono, "The van was hit by three cartel members. Chin and Kauwe were able to kill two of them but the other two officers were killed. Chin was hit in the arm but the bullet went through and he's fine. They're about five minutes out now and they have the injured cartel member with them and Chin is going to stay there until he can interrogate him"

"Matt's okay?"  
>"Yes, he wasn't injured"<br>"Good…..that's good"  
>Danny tipped his head back and ran his hands through his hair, "Oh God Kono, I'm sorry about all this. You are all in danger because of my brother's actions. I'm so, so sorry"<br>"Danny….stop" She took hold of his hand. "Honey, you're family and that makes Matt family. We all want to keep him safe…that's what family does"

"When I moved here two years ago, all I wanted was to be able to spend time with Gracie. I was just going through the motions until the day I met Steve. I never expected to find a new family on this god-forsaken island but that happened and it happened very fast. Kono…..you, Chin and Steve are my family and I love you all very much. Thank you my love"

Kono embraced Danny, "I love you too Danny and I know the other guys feel the same way. We'll get through this together, like we always do"

"If Steve dies…"

Tears slid down Danny's cheeks as Kono wiped them away and interrupted him, "Hey, stop…he's not going to die….he's not going to die"

The detectives held each other, supported each other and Kono prayed that Steve would survive. If he died she knew that no matter what she and Chin told him, Danny would never recover from that loss. He would never be able to forgive himself.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Once Chin and Chris arrived at the prison, guards came out to escort them into the facility. Governor Denning met them inside and Chin gave him the details of the attack on the van. Denning sent HPD units off to the scene and the injured cartel member off to be seen in the hospital infirmary.

"Detective Kelly I'll see that Mr. Williams gets situated in solitary while you go get that arm checked out"  
>"No disrespect intended sir but I need to stay with him until I'm sure he's safe"<br>"I understand. Is there any word on Commander McGarrett yet?"  
>"No, he's still in surgery"<br>"How do you want to handle this Detective?"  
>"After Matt is settled I'll get my arm bandaged up. I'll be staying here until I can interrogate the prisoner"<br>"Okay, please stay in touch with me on your progress"  
>The men shook hands, "Thank you sir"<p>

The Governor left and Chris escorted Chin and Matt to have him booked. Chin watched on, tying a cloth given to him tightly around his arm as Matthew Williams was photographed, finger printed and booked in. Once he had changed into prison garb they walked him to the solitary confinement block of cells.  
>Here Matt would remain for twenty three hours a day, given one hour alone in the courtyard to exercise. The Governor had also placed one of his own security guards directly outside the cell as a final layer of protection.<p>

Chin stayed in the cell for a moment allowing Matt to call Danny.  
>"Chin?"<br>"No brother, it's Matt"  
>"Hey are you okay?"<br>"Once again your friends have saved my sorry ass" Matt began to cry and Chin grasped his shoulder supportively.  
>Danny spoke softly, "They're special people Matty. I talked to Mom and Dad a little bit ago and everyone is safe. They send their love"<p>

"The girls are all okay?"  
>"Yeah…..everyone's safe babe. Don't worry, once everything is settled we'll see what we can do for you okay?"<br>"Thank you Danny, bye now"

"Chin, I can never thank you and your friends enough for everything you've done for me"  
>"We're not doing it for you Matt…..we're doing it for Danny…..he's family and we love him. You stay here and try to rest and I'll be back soon"<br>The men shook hands and Chin and Chris left him alone under the strong security detail.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three hours since Steve had gone into surgery when a nurse entered the waiting room.

"Mr. Williams? Doctor Kini wanted me to let you know that they have repaired the abdominal artery and large intestine. They are working on cleaning the abdominal cavity and it will probably be another couple of hours"

Danny looked into the nurse's eyes, "There's something else, isn't there? Has there been a complication?"  
>"I think it's best that the Doctor discuss those details with you Mr. Williams"<br>"Fine, fine…you don't have to give me details…..please tell me what happened"  
>"Mr. McGarrett went into cardiac arrest on the table and they had a difficult time reviving him"<p>

Kono took Danny's hand in his as he choked out the words, "How long?"  
>"Almost seven minutes"<br>Danny shook his head, "Okay…...thank you"  
>"The Doctor will be in as soon as he's finished"<br>As the nurse left the room Danny walked over to the large picture window overseeing downtown Honolulu. After several seconds he dropped to his knees and sobbed. Kono sat at the table, tears flowing as she watched him and prayed for Steve….and for Danny.

Danny was so scared. He had never had a friend like Steve McGarrett. A friend who he we would die for, and who he knew would die for him. When they had met they were two tortured souls. Steve's father had just been murdered and nothing was going to get in the Seals way in his search for vengeance. And Danny, having lost his marriage and more importantly the day to day relationship with his precious daughter had been depressed with his life. He hadn't even realized he was depressed but looking back at that time now, he knew he had been. And those two tortured souls, two men so different except for their need to serve and protect, had drawn on each other for strength and support…and the love they both needed. It was nothing sexual and it never would be, these men were heterosexual all the way. Their bond together had developed quickly and their mutual trust and respect for each other grew with each passing day. Now a year and a half later, Danny looked out at the beautiful Hawaiian day as he wondered how could he go on if Steve did not survive? Steve had saved him. By coming into his life and trusting him, giving him a job on his elite task force, Steve had given him a reason other than Gracie to live. Although the Navy Seal drove him to near insanity every day, he loved the big goof and the thought of him losing his life because of Matty…..his baby brother….was more than Danny could even fathom. _'__God please__…__please don__'__t take Steve. Please God I need him__'_

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. It was his youngest sister Sarah, "Hey sweetheart how are you?"  
>She heard the distress in her brother's voice, "Danny? What's wrong is Matthew okay?"<br>"Yes, Sarah…Matt's safe, I promise honey. It's my partner. He was hurt keeping Matt safe and he's in surgery"

"Oh God Danny, I'm so sorry….Dad didn't tell us about Steve. Was he hurt in the crash?"  
>"I didn't tell Dad. Sarah, Steve was shot. The men that are after Matt are ruthless"<br>"What kind of trouble is he in?"  
>"He took out a loan, a big loan. He thought it was with a loan shark, it turned out to be a drug kingpin out of Columbia"<br>"Danny, how much does he owe? Can we take care of this for him?"  
>"Half a million dollars babe"<p>

"How did this happen Danny? What went wrong with him?"  
>"I don't know sis…..all that matters now is keeping him alive. Try not to give Mom and Dad too many details yet Sarah. I don't want to worry them"<br>"I won't. Melissa and I just needed to know. We figured it had to be very serious for you to put police protection on all of us"  
>"Go ahead and talk to Melissa and Tracey and I'll keep in touch with you. I love you guys and I miss you"<p>

"We love you too. It's been way too long since you've been home to visit. You haven't even met your newest nephew yet, the boys are all getting so big and Carley asks about Gracie all the time"

"When this is over, Gracie and I will come for a visit, I promise. I'll call you soon"  
>Danny hung up and held the phone to his chest. His older sister Tracey and her husband had three boys, the youngest almost a year old. He couldn't believe that it had been that long since he had been home. His middle sister was two years younger than him and they had always been very close. Her twins Chase and Carley were just a year younger than Gracie and the two little girls had been like sisters. It had been very hard on both of them when Rachel had taken Gracie to Hawaii. He missed them all but he had not had any choice but to follow Gracie to Hawaii. He had made a good life for himself here and his Five-0 family was a huge part of that.<p>

Danny continued to stare out the window and pray for Steve.

**Thank you so much for your reviews and alerts – they are very appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 11

Danny joined Kono at the table a short time later.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"I'm terrified sweetheart"  
>"Me too Danny"<p>

They sat quietly in their thoughts and a short time later Doctor Kini entered the room motioning for them to stay seated. He then joined them at the table.

The Doctor's expression did nothing to ease Danny's fear. "Doc? How is he?"  
>"He survived, but I'm very concerned. I know you were told that he again went into cardiac arrest. He did not respond to CPR and after four minutes we used the paddles. Unfortunately he still did not respond until we also gave him a dose of epinephrine. I am leaving him on a respirator for now to assist his breathing"<p>

"Doc is there a danger of brain damage?"  
>"Anything above five minutes brings an increased risk. But we just won't know until he regains consciousness. My more immediate concern though is his abdomen. By the time we got to him a large amount of waste had seeped from the intestinal wound and with the tear in the aorta sepsis has set in"<p>

"What does that mean?"  
>"Sepsis means that a bacterial infection has entered his bloodstream. That infection combined with his weakened heart is a great concern. I have him on massive doses of IV antibiotics and fluid IV's as well as an abdominal drainage tube. The next 72 hours will be critical. If he has any immediate family they should be notified"<p>

Those last words told Danny and Kono everything they needed to know. Steve's condition was grave.  
>Danny's voice was shaking, "Can I see him Doc?"<br>"He'll be in recovery for at least another hour and then he'll be moved to the ICU. You can see him then"  
>"Okay. Thank you Doctor for everything you've done for Steve"<br>"You're welcome"  
>The men shook hands and the Doctor left the detectives sitting at the table still trying to fully comprehend everything they had just been told.<p>

After several minutes Danny phoned Chin with the update, "I need to call MaryAnn and get her here"  
>"Danny…."<br>"I know brother. He's strong and we have to believe he'll make it. But just in case...…he would want her here"

"Hang in there brother and send my love to him. I should be able to interrogate our prisoner soon and then I'll be back"  
>"I will. Find out everything you can from that bastard Chin"<p>

It was horrible making that call to MaryAnn. He didn't want to sound defeated or pessimistic but how could he make it anything but that, that's exactly what it was.

**5050505050505050505050**

While Chin had been waiting he had talked to the Governor about offering the prisoner immunity for his testimony and the Governor had reluctantly given the approval to Chin to offer it if it meant being able to get to Ocinco.

Chin stood over the man who was shackled by his hands and feet to the bed.  
>He looked up with disdain at Chin as the detective began, "We ran your prints. We know you are Paco Morales and for the last six years you have served under Felipe Ocinco. Tell me Paco, where has it gotten you? You were a body guard then and you're a body guard now. You've killed countless number of men, women and children and for what? To make Ocinco wealthy? To give him power? What about you Paco? This is your opportunity to end it, to start fresh. The Governor of Hawaii will grant you a pardon of your crimes in return for your full cooperation in bringing Felipe Ocinco to justice. You will be placed into witness protection and given a new identity. This is a one-time offer to change your life. If not, you will face charges for the murder of two HPD officers and you will remain in this prison for the rest of your life. What do you say?"<p>

"Your boy killed the wrong man"  
>Chin looked at the man, "What are you talking about?"<br>"He should have just let us have Williams but by killing Freddy he brought the fight to us. Ocinico will not stop until he gets McGarrett"

"Who in the hell is Freddy?"  
>"McGarrett killed Ocinco's nephew. Felipe has raised him like a son since the boy was ten. Ocinco is on his way to Hawaii now and he won't stop until both Williams and McGarrett are dead"<p>

Chin raced from the room dialing Danny.  
>"Hey, you can't be done with him already are you?"<br>"Danny, listen brother. Matt is not the only in danger. One of the men Steve took out on the island was Ocinco's nephew Freddy. According to Morales, Ocinco is on his way to Hawaii now to personally take out Steve"

Danny ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply, "Jesus Christ…this keeps getting better and better doesn't it? Okay babe is he going to tell you any more?"

"I hope so. I'll go back to him now and I should be back to the hospital in about an hour. Did you talk to MaryAnn?"

"Oh shit…...yeah…..I have to call her back, we can't have her coming here now she could be in danger as well. I'll call her and the LAPD to have them place her under protection"  
>"Ok Danny, stay strong buddy. We'll get through this. I'll see you soon"<p>

Danny called MaryAnn while Kono called the LAPD. They had no sooner finished the calls when the nurse entered the waiting room.  
>"Mr. Williams you can see him now"<br>"Kono, can you call the Governor and update him"  
>"Of course Danny, give him my love" The two detectives hugged and Danny left with the nurse to see Steve.<p>

He took a deep breath as he entered the ICU. He took hold of Steve's hand as his eyes took in the scene before him. The sounds of the respirator and all the monitoring were in themselves unnerving but it was Steve's body that scared him. He was horribly pale and was sweating profusely. His chest was rapidly moving up and down. Danny placed the back of his hand onto his partners' forehead. He was burning up and his skin was clammy.

He looked at the nurse, "He's so hot"  
>"Yes it's due to the infection. We're doing everything we can to bring the fever down"<br>"What is his temperature?"  
>"It's 104 right now"<p>

Danny closed his eyes and nodded, "Okay…..thank you" The nurse moved to the side of the room as Danny took the cool cloth from her and wiped down his partners head and face.

"Hey Steven….I'm here with you and you're going to be fine. I need you to fight babe. Chin and Kono send their love"  
>He watched Steve eyes darting quickly behind his tightly closed eyelids. "If you can hear me buddy, squeeze my hand, can you squeeze my hand babe?"<br>He received no reaction from his partner so he held his hand even tighter, "It's okay Steve….you just rest now….I'm here and I love you partner"

Tears streaked down Danny's cheeks as he continued to encourage his friend as he struggled with every breath he took.


	12. Chapter 12

He stayed with Steve for a little more than an hour before returning to the waiting room.

Chin had returned and they all moved over to a table, "How is he Danny"  
>"He's fighting….he's fighting hard"<br>"Is he conscious?"  
>"No….he's struggling to breathe. His fever is so high…...he's burning up"<br>Kono took his hand, "He's alive Danny and he's fighting"

Danny nodded, "Chin, are you okay?"  
>"Yeah. The bullet went right through, I'm fine"<br>"Did you get anything else from Morales?"

"He know's that Ocinico is coming and he gave us the name of several of his relatives here in Hawaii. He's agreed to the plea deal. He will testify against Ocinco and we will provide him with a new identity and witness relocation"  
>"Okay…..good" Danny put his face into his hands and spoke softly, "72 hours…."<br>Chin looked to him, "What do you mean Danny?"

"The Doctor said the next 72 hours would be critical. If he's like this for 72 hours…every breath is a struggle. They say he's not in pain, but…..."  
>Chin interrupted, "But he's not Danny….they'll keep him medicated. They know what they're doing bro"<br>Danny's voice was so soft, "I know….he's hooked up to so many damn machines, wires and tubes…..a respirator…"

Kono looked at him, "Danny…..this isn't your fault. You know that don't you?"  
>"MY brother is to blame for this. His stupid, selfish choices led to this. He's put all of us in danger. He's my baby brother and I love him but if Steve dies or if one of you get hurt...…I'll never forgive myself"<p>

Chin spoke firmly, "Danny, stop brother…Steve knew the danger and he would do it again to keep Matt safe. He did it for you Danny and now you need to be strong for him. Kono and I will watch over Matt and coordinate the search for Ocinco. You just stay here and take care of him okay?"

Danny sighed deeply and looked at his friends smiling softly,  
>"I'm sorry, I've been very selfish and I've made this about me and my feelings alone. I know you both love him too. Thank you both and promise me you'll be careful, we don't know how the cartel will try to get to Steve. They could come after any of us. Watch out for each other"<p>

Chin put his hand on Danny's shoulder, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Your brother shows up after a year and brings all this with him? I'd say you're doing pretty damn well brother. Just hang in there. It'll all work out. I'll keep in touch with the jail and the Governor, you stay alert, take care of Steve and keep tabs on your family"

The three exchanged hugs and as Chin and Kono left for headquarters Danny made his way back to the ICU.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny re-entered the ICU and the nurse informed him there had been no change in his condition.  
>"When do you think he could wake?"<br>"Anytime. Due to the time his brain went without oxygen its important that he wake as soon as possible. The Doctor wants to be able to check his alertness"

"Will he be in pain?"  
>"His body is in stress right now. The infection is severe and he will be in pain. Once the Doctor evaluates him and removes the respirator we will medicate him to help control the pain"<p>

Danny hated the thought of Steve being in pain but right now all he wanted was for his partner to wake, to show him those blue eyes and alleviate the fears that were deep in his gut...brain damage.

If Steve had a permanent physical injury he could figure out how to live with that and Danny could help him adapt. A brain injury, a brain impairment that...that was another story. Of course he would be with his partner and help however he could but the thought of Steve McGarrett living with a brain injury scared him to death.

He once again took over the vigil of trying to cool Steve's head and body as the fever continued to ravage him. He spoke softly to him the entire time trying to ease him back into consciousness.  
>He talked to him about only good things, of Gracie and his Five-0 team. Of Kamakona and Max. And of MaryAnn and Joe. He told him how much they all needed him and he continually assured him that he would be okay...that he was not alone and that he was loved.<p>

Time passed and when he looked at his watch, three hours had passed.  
>He had the nurse take over so he could step into the hallway to make a few calls. He first called Chin.<br>"Hey Danny, any change?"  
>"No...his fever is still hovering between 104 and 105. They say he could wake at any time but I haven't seen any signs yet. How about you guys, what have you found?"<p>

"HPD has the airport secured as well as the three private airstrips on the island. We've also got the ports covered in case he flew into a smaller island and comes here by boat. He could arrive anytime within the next two to three hours. Matt is doing well and the Governor is fully engaged in this. Just stay alert buddy"

"You do the same and keep me posted"  
>"Will do"<br>Danny then contacted Rachel and Gracie and was relieved to know that they were now safely at Jeremy's house and police protection was in place. Gracie rambled on and on about the puppies and Danny couldn't help but smile at the youthful innocence of his precious little girl.

**50505050505050505050505050**

About an hour later he was telling Steve about Gracie and the puppies and of the plan she was hatching to get her Mother and Step-Stan to purchase not one but TWO puppies upon their return.  
>He first heard the low moan. He leaned close to Steve's ear and spoke softly, "Hey partner, if you hear me squeeze my hand. Squeeze my hand Steve"<br>And there it was! Very weak, but definitely a squeeze! Danny looked up at the nurse, "He's waking" She left quickly to go fetch the Doctor as Danny leaned back in, "Hey buddy, it's Danno. I'm right here. Can you open those eyes for me?"

Slowly the man's eyes opened. "Hey, don't try to talk babe they've got a tube in your throat" Steve's grip grew tighter in Danny's hand and a single tear slipped from his eye. Danny reached up and wiped it away with his thumb. "I know you hurt Steve. You have to keep fighting. You've got an infection. The Doc is coming in to take the tube out of your throat and then he'll give you something for the pain. You just squeeze my hand, I've got you"

Steve arched his back in pain and Danny continuing to hold his hand he placed his other hand across Steve's body holding his shoulder tightly. The man's chest was rising and falling rapidly and he was drenched in sweat, "I've got you Steven, relax"  
>The Doctor entered the room a few seconds later and moved to the side of the bed opposite Danny.<p>

"Hello Steve, I'm going to take this tube out of your throat now. It may make you cough a bit" The Doctor moved swiftly and Steve fought the gagging reflex as the tubing was removed. His eyes watered and the nurse moved in quickly bringing a straw to his mouth. "Here you go Steve, take just small sips"  
>He was holding Danny's hand with a vice grip, his eyes were closed and his body was shivering.<br>After a few seconds the Doctor spoke, "Steve, I need you to open your eyes and look at me now"

There was no response from the man and Danny leaned in close, "Hey buddy, the Doc needs to talk to you. Open your eyes okay?"  
>Slowly his eyes opened and he struggled to speak, "DD...anno"<br>"Yeah, I'm right here partner. The Doc's got some questions for you now"

"Steve, it's Doctor Kini. You've had extensive abdominal trauma and you have developed an infection. We are giving you IV antibiotics and the best thing for you now is rest. Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"  
>"Four"<br>"Do you remember what happened to you?"  
>"Shot...Danny...Matt?"<br>"Hey, relax buddy. Matt's fine, I promise you. Chin and Kono are watching over him"

The Doctor continued, "Steve I need you to rate your pain one to ten, with ten being the worst"  
>"Hurts...I'm achy...eight...an eight"<br>"Do you have a headache?"  
>"Uhhhhhhh no...stomach hurts...I'm dizzy"<br>"Do you feel nauseated?"  
>"Yeah..." Steve again closed his eyes.<p>

"I'm going to give you something for the pain"  
>"No….no drugs man"<br>"This is not up for debate Mr. McGarrett. This will help you sleep"  
>Steve tried to push himself up, crying out in pain as he did. "Oooohhhhhh God"<br>Danny had no trouble pushing his weakened partner back onto the bed, "Knock it off Superman, you hear me?"  
>"Danny…..ppleasee….Matt….."<br>The Doctor administered the pain meds into his IV. "Relax Steven….Matt's fine…sleep now, ssshhhhhhh"  
>In moments Steve was under and Danny moved to the side of the room with the Doctor.<p>

"Doc?"  
>The Doctor smiled at Danny and squeezed his shoulder, "It's good….very good signs. Danny he's going to be in severe pain with the infection. I wanted to test his brain function. He did well. He was very coherent. He needs rest, we need to get that fever down"<br>"Thank you Doc"  
>"I'll check back in a couple of hours"<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

The next couple of hours passed quietly as Steve remained in a drug induced sleep. Even with the heavy medication he would occasionally stir and moan in pain as the fever continued to claim him.  
>Danny would talk to him soothingly while holding his hand and massaging his arms. The amount of heat emanating from his body was horrible and his temperature remained alarmingly high.<p>

Danny was startled when Steve began to scream and he bolted upright in bed ranting deliriously.  
>"NO...SSSTOP PPLEASE...I DON'T...KKNNOOW...WWHO...DDON'T KKNOOW"<br>Danny grabbed him around the shoulders surprised by the strength that his partner suddenly possessed.  
>"STEVE, STOP...ITS DANNY, I'VE GOT YOU"<p>

"DDON'T KKNOW...SSSHELBUURNE...SSTOPP"  
>Danny held his friend tightly whispering into his ear, "You're safe buddy. Danno's got you...you're safe"<br>In his delirium Steve's mind had taken him back to North Korea and his horrific torture.  
>"DON'TTT KKNOWW...DDON'T...KNOW SSHELBURNE"<p>

The nurse watched not understanding what she was seeing, a tortured soul crying for help. She watched as Danny held his partner with tears running down his face as he tried desperately to calm the injured man. She leaned in and injected another dose of sedatives into Steve's IV line. Then she turned and moved to the side of the room knowing instinctively that the only thing that could help Steve at this moment was Danny.  
>Steve's body was shivering not only due to his temperature but due to the memories overtaking his fevered dreams. He battled to escape Danny's firm grasp sobbing and calling out to his partner to help him.<p>

As he had recovered from the torture a little over a year ago Danny had stayed with him and for weeks Steve had these nightmares. He would wake screaming for help and initially he had not accepted Danny's attempts to comfort until one night about three weeks after he had returned home Danny had found Steve curled up on the floor next to his bed sobbing uncontrollably. Exhaustion and pain had finally won out, and that night Danny had lifted him back onto the bed and he had simply held him through the remainder of the night comforting him, reassuring him.

The next morning Steve had finally talked to him about what he had endured at the hands of Wo-Fat. Danny's stomach had turned and twisted as this strong man described the horrific torture he had been subjected to. The beating, the burning and electrical shocks with the cattle prod. But more than the physical beating it was Jenna's death and her betrayal of 5-0 that tortured the man the most. He had blamed himself for not seeing her betrayal and he had blamed himself for her death. It had taken a long time for him to accept the fact that it was Jenna herself who was responsible for her own fate. And now as he listened to his partner's delirious rants it was apparent that even if he had accepted that he wasn't to blame for what happened, it still haunted him.

It took several minutes for the drugs to again take him under.  
>His sweat-drenched body was still shivering as Danny gently placed him back onto the pillow and pulled the blankets up, tucking him in tightly. Danny then bent his head and sighed deeply as he wiped the tears from his face.<p>

The nurse, Callie had made her way back to the bedside and she was checking Steve's vitals.  
>Her eyes met Danny's, "I know it's hard to watch. It's common for people to have bad dreams when they have such high fevers"<br>Danny answered back softly, "Callie, I wish it were only a dream"  
>She looked at him, confusion marked on her face, "What do you mean?"<p>

"Do you know who he is?"  
>"No, no sir I don't"<br>"Steve is the head of the Governors 5-0 police task force. A year ago he was captured and tortured by a criminal we had been pursuing. I guess subconsciously he's still fighting that battle"

"I noticed the burns on his torso..."  
>"Yeah...they used a cattle prod on him"<br>"Oh my God"  
>"He's an ex Navy Seal and I've never met a stronger man in my life. I guess that's why seeing him like this is so hard"<p>

"He is strong Danny. All we can do for him at this point is keep him as comfortable as possible and pray that the antibiotics do their job. It's very commendable what you're doing...being here for him. He's a lucky man"

"Wait until you get to know him Callie. You'll see that I'm the lucky one"  
>As Callie walked away from the bed she hoped that one day she would get a chance to meet this man, Steven McGarrett.<p>

About fifteen minutes passed and as Danny was watching him suddenly Steve's eyes popped open and he spoke weakly but with amazing clarity, "Danno…Danno"

Danny stood and leaned over his friend placing a hand on his face caressing his cheek, "Hey I'm here babe…right here. You need to sleep now okay? I'm not going anywhere"

"Danno….be carr…rreful… 'k…be careful….they're….ccomming….Daanno…..be ccareful"

"Ssshhhhhhhhh…..you're safe babe, I've got you…sleep now, ssshhhhhhhhhhh"

Steve struggled to maintain consciousness but we was so weak, so terribly weak….."DDannno….."  
>Danny continued to rub Steve's cheek with his finger, "Sssshhhhhhhhh sleep Steve" As hard as he fought it, his eyes closed and he surrendered to the darkness.<p>

**505050505050505050505050**

Chin and Kono were manning the search for Ocinco along with Sergeant Duke Lukela out of 5-0 headquarters when the call came in that HPD was involved in a shoot out at the docks with members of the Ocinco cartel. Twelve cartel members, including Ocinco had been reported to be on board a small vessel that had come into port from the Island of Kauai.

The three listened intently as the chaos and gunfire erupted over their speaker phone.  
>After several minutes Captain Lucas Tanner's voice came onto the line. "Sergeant, this is Tanner. The target is contained, I repeat the target is contained"<p>

HPD had killed six henchmen and injured three others, including Ocinco. The remaining three men had surrendered. Unfortunately the HPD also lost two of their own in the shootout as well.

Tanner then sent photos of all the men to Chin and Kono and they went to pay Morales another visit.

Chin approached Morales' bed, "Paco, I need you to look at these photos and ID the men for me. Also tell me if any of them are related to Ocinco"  
>Paco did as he was asked identifying all members of the cartel who had been killed and captured that day.<p>

"One man is missing"  
>"What are you talking about, missing?"<br>" I know Ocinio's cousin David Rojas was here this morning. His picture's not here"  
>"Is there anyone else missing?"<br>"No…no just him"  
>"Thank You Paco. If you think of anyone else have the officer call me right away"<p>

Chin and Kono then raced from the hospital infirmary.

**505050505050505050505050**

Danny was sitting talking quietly to his sleeping partner when the orderly entered the room and moved over to the cabinets in the corner of the room and began filling them with supplies.

Suddenly the hair on Danny's neck stood up and he began to sweat. Steve's words came back to him _'be careful…..they're coming Danno'_

Danny looked up at the orderly just as the man was spinning around gun drawn.


	14. Chapter 14

"CALLIE GET DOWN!" Danny screamed as he threw his body on top of Steve's drawing his gun in one fluid motion.  
>As gunfire erupted in the ICU the police officers outside the room came rushing in.<p>

The smell of gunpowder filled the small room. The officers looked over to the bed, "Detective Williams are you okay?"  
>Danny gently rolled off of Steve, "Yes, fine….check on him please"<br>The officers both moved over to the fallen man and then they looked to Danny, "He's dead sir"  
>Danny looked back at Callie, "Callie are you alright?"<br>"Yes…..yes…" she raced to the bedside to help with Steve.

Steve was moaning in pain as Danny took his face in his hands, "Steve! Steve, oh God I'm sorry"  
>The injured man remained unconscious and he was gasping for air, his body in obvious distress.<br>"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God...relax Steven...relax" Danny was shaking with fear and as Callie pulled back the blankets to check him for any wounds. Danny noticed instantly the blood seeping through the bandaging on Steve's abdomen, "Oh no"

"Let me look at the abdomen Danny, you check him over and make sure he wasn't shot"  
>Danny's eyes scanned his body and thankfully he found no new wounds.<br>He sighed, "Nothing he wasn't hit. How is he"

Callie had removed the bandaging exposing the gaping, bleeding bullet wound in Steve's abdomen, "The drainage tube was pulled out. He'll be okay Danny. Just keep him calm for me okay?"

Danny glanced over and noting that the officers had everything under control he turned his full attention back to Steve.  
>He leaned close and caressed his face and ran his fingers through his partners sweat drenched and matted hair. He spoke soothingly into his ear,<br>"Calm down babe...slow down your breathing for me now...Danno's got you buddy, relax..."

Steve's moans increased and eyes darted open. He started flailing his head from side to side, "NNNOOOO...OOOOOOOHHHHHHH GGOD...SSTOOPP"

Danny grabbed Steve's face, "STEVE...LOOK AT ME BUDDY..."

"I DDDON'T KKNOW...NNNNOOOO HHURRTS...SSTOPP...PPPLEASE SSTOPP"

Danny looked back at Callie as she held a dressing to the wound stanching the bleeding, "Callie please give him more meds"  
>"Danny we can't. He's had a full dose, I'm sorry"<p>

As Danny turned back to his partner, Dr. Kini came racing into the room barking out orders to the policemen, I need you two to help me please. Each of you hold down a leg. Be careful with that broken ankle, keep it steady. Danny, hold his chest and shoulders steady for me. This will take just a few minutes"

"Hang on for me partner, I've got you"  
>"OOOOOHHHHH GGOD...DDANNY HHELP ME..."<br>"I know it hurts Steve, hang on the Doc's almost done buddy"

The men did as instructed and with Callie's assistance the Doctor had the tubing re-inserted in minutes and he re-bandaged the wound. This brought some relief to Steve as his body relaxed slightly under Danny's tight grip. The Doctor thanked the officers and excused them and as he began checking Steve's vitals, Danny's phone rang.

Callie brought a cool cloth to Steve's face and Danny moved to the side of the room to take the call.  
>"Chin"<br>"Danny, there's still a shooter out there"  
>"Yeah, I know"<br>Chin sensed the shakiness in Danny's voice, "Danny...what happened?"  
>"He made it into the room. He's dead Chin"<br>Chin closed his eyes, "Danny, is Steve alright?"  
>"Yeah...yeah...he's in pain though...no real change"<br>"Brother, are you all okay?"  
>"I'm fine...sorry, just a little shook up. How'd you know about this guy?"<p>

"Morales told us he was here. He's Ocinco's cousin"  
>"Okay anybody else we need to know about?"<br>"I'll check with our man one more time to be sure. Keep alert bro"  
>"I am buddy, thanks"<p>

Danny moved back to Steve. The Doctor had put an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and his eyes were moving rapidly behind his closed eyelids.  
>"How is he Doc?"<br>"About the same Danny. His temperature has dropped slightly, it's at 102 now. As you can see he is still struggling. His heart rate is much too fast and with that stress there remains an increased risk of cardiac arrest. In his weakened state I don't think he could survive that"

"What can we do for him Doc?" Danny's voice was shaking as he took hold of Steve's hand.  
>"Just what you've been doing young man. It takes time for the antibiotics to take affect. Just talk to him and try to keep him calm, you're doing a wonderful job"<p>

"Thank you Doc" Danny went back to tending to Steve as the Doctor left the room and the police officers went about removing the body of David Rojas.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Chin and Kono again sat at the bedside of Paco Morales.  
>"Paco, thank you for the tip. David Rojas is dead" Chin watched the man's reaction carefully and in his opinion Paco actually seemed relieved to hear that Rojas was dead.<p>

Kono looked at the man, "Paco, other than the men you have identified are there any names you can give us as to who you think may take over the organization now that Ocinco is out of the picture?"

"I can tell you exactly who will be taking over, Sebastian Cordoba. You captured Ocinco and you killed his number two and three...Cordoba is another cousin and those two are close, like brothers. And I'm telling you now, Cordoba is viscous. Ocinco is viscous too, but at least he would listen to those around him. Not Cordoba. I'm telling you, he won't stop until he frees Ocinco and makes sure that you all pay"

He gave them several other names as well and then he looked at Chin, "I'm a dead man and I know it"

Chin spoke, "No Paco, we can relocate you"  
>"But it will be without my family right?...I'm a dead man. There's no way they're going to let me live"<br>"In order to keep your family safe, you're right...they cannot know about your relocation AT FIRST. Once you're settled in to your new life, we can have your wife and kids brought to you safely"

"NO, absolutely not...my wife must be told I am dead. Do you hear me?"  
>"We can discuss the details later"<br>"There is nothing to discuss on this. The only way they will remain safe is if the believe that I am dead. Promise me that this is what they will be told"  
>Chin shook his head, "I promise you Paco"<br>The men then shook hands and Chin and Kono left to return to headquarters to run reports on the new leader of the Ocinco cartel.


	15. Chapter 15

After a couple of hours of research the pair were as sure as they could be that no other cartel members were currently in Hawaii.

They decided to head up to the hospital to check on Steve.  
>Callie came in to let Danny know that they were waiting in the hallway.<br>"Can they come in to see him Callie?"  
>"Yes, but only one at a time okay?" Danny nodded and went to greet his friends.<p>

The three exchanged hugs as the HPD guards continued their watch at the door.  
>Kono looked at her dear friend taking in his exhausted face, "Danny….how is he really?"<br>Tears welled in the young man's eyes, "Kono, he's in so much pain but he's hanging on. His temperature is 101 now so it's dropping. His breathing is so rapid because of the fever and the infection…Jesus….he's struggling so hard for every breath"

"Has he regained consciousness?"  
>"At moments but when he is conscious, for the most part he's delirious. He's dreaming of North Korea guys...he was tortured there and now his memories are torturing him" Danny's voice cracked with emotion and Chin grasped his arm supportively.<p>

Danny looked up at Kono, "Sweetheart you can go on in and see him"  
>She kissed Danny's cheek as she moved past him and made her way to Steve's side.<p>

She stood quietly for several seconds just watching him and listening to him. Danny's description could not in any way prepare her for the sight of Steve struggling just to breath. His body was shivering and his chest pumping up and down with such unnatural speed.  
>She touched his face with her soft fingers wiping the sweat that was beading on his forehead. "Hey boss", she was trying without success to not cry. "Steve….please keep fighting. I need you…we all need you" Kono took his hand in hers and brought it to her lips kissing his fingers softly. "I love you" She stayed watching him quietly for several minutes before leaning and kissing his cheek before leaving the room.<p>

Chin was explaining to Danny everything Morales had told him and letting him know that they had checked on Matt and that he was fine and safe as Kono came into the hallway.

Her head was bowed and she was shaking and wiping her tears as Danny moved to her and pulled her into an embrace. Chin squeezed her shoulder and moved past them entering the ICU.

Danny held her and she sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm sorry Danny, I'm sorry"  
>"Hey stop it sweetheart. Do you think I haven't been crying in there? It's very hard to watch him like that but he's not quitting and we can't either okay. It's alright to cry. I'm scared for him too. I was telling Chin though, when he was coherent his brain seemed to he fine. He was able to answer all the Doc's questions so that's really good. We just have to wait until the antibiotics start to kick in. He's going to fine, I know he will be. Now let it all out honey"<br>She cried in his arms, feeling the love and support from one of the two men who along with her cousin had become so very important to her. She loved Steve and Danny as much as she loved Chin and she couldn't even fathom losing one of them.

In the room Chin took hold of Steve's hand noting how hot it was. "Hey Steve, we're all here for you buddy you just need to keep fighting. Matt's fine, you saved his life bro" Chin then stood silently, praying to God that the man lying before him would survive.

After several minutes, Chin leaned over and kissed Steve's forehead before turning to leave the room. Callie had watched in amazement as the two Asian friends of Steve's had visited him. She noticed their pain, their fear, but most of all their love and admiration for the injured man. Yes, she was going to definitely have to meet this man.

Chin re-entered the hall and Danny looked at them, "You two should go get some rest, I'll call you if anything changes"  
>"Danny you need to sleep"<br>"Chin, don't argue with me okay. You know I'm not leaving and they won't let us all stay with him"  
>Kono looked up, "Then we'll be in the waiting room"<br>Looking at his team mates Danny couldn't help but smile, "Alright, but try to sleep"  
>They all exchanged hugs and Danny watched as they turned the corner before he went back to Steve.<p>

He was exhausted, it had been a horribly long night. Knowing that Matt was safe, he now just needed to concentrate on his partner and getting him through this crisis. Danny took a seat and taking Steve's hand in his he again started talking softly to him, comforting and encouraging him.

Danny had fallen asleep when he woke to the soft squeezing of his hand.  
>As he opened his eyes he was greeted by a classic, although weakened McGarrett smile.<br>He stood quickly drawing the attention of Callie who was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Hey partner, how are you feeling?"  
>Steve's eyes were darting around the room as he clearly was trying to remember where he was.<br>"Steve? Look at me babe. You're in the hospital. You saved Matty and you were shot and broke your ankle. Do you remember?"

The confused look on his face scared Danny. He placed the back of his hand on Steve's forehead.  
>"He doesn't feel as hot Callie"<p>

His chest was still rising and falling too quickly but Danny didn't think it was as fast as it had been.  
>"Steve I need you to talk to me buddy. How are you feeling?"<br>"I'm thirsty Danno"  
>Callie brought the straw to his lips as Danny spoke, "Just take small sips. This is Callie buddy and she's been taking real good care of you"<p>

"Hello Callie, thank you"  
>"Your partner here is too kind. He hasn't left your side for a minute"<br>"Yeah...he always...worries too much"  
>"You know buddy, if you would just stay out of trouble..."<br>"Hey Danno...it was...Matt"

Steve grimaced in pain and Danny tightened his grip on his hand.  
>"Hey buddy, relax...take a deep breath...I haven't even had a chance to thank you for saving my brother's sorry ass"<br>Steve smiled, "Is he okay?"  
>"He's breathing thanks to you! Yeah, we've got him locked up in solitary confinement for now to make sure he stays safe"<br>"Why? What's happening?"  
>"We can talk about it when you're feeling better okay?"<br>"Danny...I'm fine really. Fill me in"  
>Danny looked at Callie. "His fever is down to 99 and his heart rate is still elevated but it's dropping. You need to relax Steve so the medicine can work"<p>

"You try working...with this guy Callie...my heart rate is always up"  
>"Oh my God McGarrett! You're laying in the damn ICU recovering from a bullet in the gut and you're dissin' me!"<br>Steve grinned widely as his weary eyes closed, "I love you Danno"

"I love you too partner. Chin and Kono have been in to see you and they wouldn't go home. They're down in the waiting room"  
>"Go send 'em home...tell them it's...an order"<br>"I don't think they're too worried about not following your orders right now tough guy"

Steve's eyes remained closed as he chuckled, "Can you believe such...insubordination Callie?"  
>She smiled at Danny as she spoke softly to her patient, "You sleep now Commander McGarrett"<br>Steve's voice drifted as he fell asleep, "Commander?...Listen to...that respect...Dann...nno"  
>Danny smiled and ran a hand through his friends hair, "That a boy...sleep"<p>

"I'm here with him Danny, go check in with your friends and maybe get a bite to eat. He's looking good"  
>Danny smiled broadly, "Yes he is, isn't he"<br>He looked back at his partner as he left the ICU knowing in his gut that Steve would recover.


	16. Chapter 16

Late that afternoon they moved Steve into his own room. He was still hooked up to all the IV's and the intestinal drainage tube. But the antibiotics seemed to be working.

They continued to keep the HPD protection in place outside the room just in case.

Danny was filling Steve in on everything that had happened since they had found him on the Island as his phone rang.

"Hey Chin, we've got our boy in his own room and he's even awake!"  
>"That's great news. Danny. Hey, Paco Morales killed himself in his cell"<br>"What? Why would he do that?"  
>Steve looked at him inquisitively...Danny held up his hand stopping him and covering the mouthpiece we just said "Morales"<p>

"Chin why would he do that. We had offered him immunity and protection?"  
>"He was very upset and concerned about his wife and kids. He was convinced that the cartel would find him. I'm sure he did this to assure that his family would be safe"<p>

"You're sure that it was a suicide?"  
>"Yes. After the conversation we had this doesn't really surprise me. He hung himself with a bedsheet"<br>"Okay. Have you checked on Matt yet?"  
>"Yeah he's fine bro. He's not really liking the food though"<p>

"Oh the poor baby. Hey can you and Kono both be here tomorrow morning at ten. The Governor is coming in to talk to us all and take our statements"  
>"Sure, we'll be there. Is he up to company tonight?"<p>

"I think he's love to see you guys. He's in room 221. Thanks Chin, you two have really carried the load on this"  
>"We've had the easy job Danny"<br>"Well you can sure say that again brother! See you soon"

Danny was laughing as he hung up the phone.  
>"What's so funny?"<br>"Nothing man"  
>"Oh no...spill it partner"<br>"Okay, okay! Chin said that they've had the easy job" Danny again laughed.  
>"What does he mean by that?"<br>"That I had to watch you!"  
>"How was that hard? I was unconscious for Gods sake!"<br>"And Steven, you are the only person I know of who, when in an unconscious state, can still get me shot at!"

"He wasn't shooting at you, he was shooting at me!"  
>"Oh really my friend? So please forgive me for protecting you!"<br>Steve could no longer control himself and soon they were both laughing.

"Oh God...stop Danny...hurts to laugh! Stop..."  
>"I'm sorry...but you asked!"<br>"Danno...stop...oh stop man"  
>Danny had to turn and walk from the bed as tears of joy and laughter rolled down his cheeks. Yes, Steve would definitely recover.<p>

Once they had composed themselves, Danny filled him in on Morales' suicide and the rest of the previous day's events.

"What are we going to do about Matt, Steve?"  
>"What do you want me to do Danny?"<br>Danny closed his eyes and tipped his head back, "I don't know man. He's my brother and I love him but I just can't protect him from this Steve. He's a grown man and he made his choices. He has to pay for those choices. I'm worried though...I don't know if he can handle prison. I'm sure a lot of this is my fault. I've been saving his sorry ass since he was five years old. I've always been there to get him out of any jam he got into and now...he's just in so fucking deep. Steve he almost got you killed. I am so, so sorry"

"Danny you have nothing to be sorry for. Matt called me and I went to help him knowing full well what was happening. This is not your fault and I would do it again"

"You are unbelievable you know that don't you?"  
>"No, I was just helping my family. You would have done the same thing if it had been Mary and you know it"<br>"Yeah...one difference though, Mary's a lot smarter than Matthew"  
>"Are you forgetting all the trouble that girl gets into?"<br>"Well maybe someday I'll be able to return the favor huh?"  
>"Oh God Danno, let's hope not!"<br>"You look pretty beat. Why don't you catch a nap before Chin and Kono get here okay?"  
>"Sounds good buddy"<br>"Hey Steve, thank you"  
>"You're welcome brother, you're welcome"<p>

**505050505050505050505050**

Steve had a very good night's rest and they were all ready when Governor Denning entered the room.

After Denning spoke to Steve about his condition, Steve then told him of the call he had received from Matt Williams and of his actions.

The others listened intently as Steve described the plane crash, their hiding in the heavily wooded area and of how he took out the cartel members one by one. He explained his shooting and then the others took over explaining the rest of the day's events.

Once done Denning looked at Steve, "Commander McGarrett you should have contacted HPD immediately due to the fact that you are fully aware that Matthew Williams is on the FBI's most wanted list"

"I understand that sir, but in the moment and being unsure of who I could trust my first thoughts were to protect him and my team from the drug cartel. And it appears from what transpired Governor my concerns were legitimate"

Denning shook his head knowing that once again the Navy Seal was correct.  
>Steve was on a roll and he continued, "Governor, I am requesting that if Matthew Williams agrees to be a government witness in the trial of Felipe Ocinco that you will place him in the witness protection program, drop all charges against him and relocate him for his safety"<p>

Danny looked at Steve in stunned silence. Governor Denning turned to him, "Is this your brilliant idea Williams?"  
>"Uh no Governor, I can honestly tell you that this one all belongs with him"<p>

"McGarrett, Matt Williams is on the FBI's most wanted list and you expect me to just let him walk for those crimes?"

"Governor, Matt's crimes were not violent. He now can help us in bringing down the head of the Ocinco cartel and several of his underlings. With Paco Morales dead why not utilize Matt?"

"I would have to contact the FBI for approval before this could be granted"  
>"Fine call them. And Governor I think they need to know of the work that Danny has done for the New Jersey force and for us here in Hawaii. The Williams' name is good. Matt got himself in too deep and he acted out of desperation. I think he deserves another chance at a life not lived behind prison bars. It's not like he won't suffer, he will lose his entire family. For his safety and more importantly for theirs, he will never be able to contact them again. Please see what you can do Governor, I would greatly appreciate it"<p>

"I'll get back to you in a few hours"  
>"Thank You" The men shook hands and he left the room leaving the three detectives sitting in stunned silence looking at their leader.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Danny stood placing his hands on his head, "Steven...you know the cartel is not disbanding. You are fully aware of what Morales told us about Cordoba. How are you going to explain that to the Governor when in three...or six months Cordoba and his men show up here hunting you, me...Matt?"

"We'll deal with that when it happens Danny. But when it does happen at least we won't have to worry about Matt because he'll be in hiding. The danger to us is not going to go away until they've all been taken out. And if they come for us we'll be ready. I'll give the Governor the names of the men Morales gave us and we can make sure to have their names added to the Government's no-fly list. They aren't the only one's out to end Five-0 and we all know that the day will come when we'll need to end this, and we will...as a team...as a family. Are you all okay with this?"

Chin and Kono spoke in unison, "Absolutely Boss"  
>Danny looked at the three detectives, the three members of his 'family' who had already risked their lives to save Matty and now all three were acknowledging without reservation that they knew their lives were all in danger. And Danny knew it was all because of Matty actions.<br>With tears in his eyes Danny simply stated "Thank you all"

Two hours later the Governor called Steve with the news that he and the FBI had agreed to the witness protection for Matt.  
>Kono stayed with Steve while Danny and Chin went to pick up Matt to bring him to the hospital.<p>

Steve was sleeping when they returned. Matt looked at the man lying before him with all the tubing and wiring attached to his body. The drainage tube from the abdomen hung at the bedside half full of greenish-grey pus and fluids. A bag of urine hung next to it running under the sheets to the catheter. Steve still had a nasel tube attached providing him with a steady flow of oxygen and this chest was still rising and falling much too fast. His broken ankle was propped up with blankets and Kono sat at his side stroking him arm and hand.

She stood and greeted Matt with a hug and then as Steve began to wake she leaned in and kissed his cheek and she and Chin left the three men alone to talk.

Steve spoke hoarsely, "Sit down Matt"  
>Danny moved to the bed and helped Steve sit up a bit, propping several pillows behind his head and shoulders. Steve couldn't help but grimace in pain and the sound of his moans tore through Matt.<br>Danny held a glass of water for him and Steve took several sips before turning to face Matt.

"Steve...I don't even know what I can ever possibly say or do to thank you for what you've done for me. I'm so terribly sorry that you were hurt protecting me. I didn't deserve an ounce of sympathy or help from you and yet without even questioning me you put your life on the line. How can I ever re-pay you?"

"Matt, I've already been re-paid. Danny's my partner and I love him. I would die to protect him and if something had happened to you he would have been devastated. This might not sound very good, but I didn't do this for you, I did it for him"

Matt smiled, "I can accept that...thank you Steve. I don't know what else to say but thank you. You are an amazing man"

Steve smiled back at him, "You're welcome. Matt we need to talk. I have spoken with the Governor of Hawaii and he along with the FBI have agreed to drop all charges against you under one condition. We need you to be a witness in the Government trial against Felipe Ocinco"

Matt interrupted, "No...no, no they'll kill me"  
>Danny put up his hand up stopping his brother, "Hear him out Matty"<br>"Matt, they're going to be gunning for you no matter what. If you testify and help the Government take down the cartel, all charges will be dropped against you. They will place you in the Government's witness protection program, give you a new identity and relocate you"

"New identity, relocated...what does that all mean?"  
>"It means that you will never be able to talk to or communicate with your family ever again. That is just as much for their protection as it is for yours"<p>

Matt looked up at Danny, "No, no way...I won't do that"  
>Danny sat on the foot of Steve's bed, "Matty listen to me. This is not what I want either but it's the best way to keep you alive and it's the ONLY way to keep you out of jail"<br>"And I'll never be able to see you, or Gracie…..Mom, Dad, our sisters….the kids…Danny, no I can't"

Steve chimed in, "Matt I know you don't want to hear this but your life can never be the same. You have two options. Number One is you go to jail for the crimes you committed and unless you spend the next twenty five years in solitary confinement you will be looking over your shoulder everyday waiting for someone from the cartel or someone bought off by the cartel to get to you and kill you…...and Matt believe me they will get to you. You're only other option, and the best chance for you to survive is to accept the Governors' offer and let the Government help you disappear"

"Steve…..I'll never see my family again?"  
>"Matt, don't you understand? These men will never stop until they find you and kill you. If you have any contact with your family you will be putting them in danger"<p>

"Oh God, Oh God Danny…..what have I done…..I'm so sorry"  
>"Listen Matty, it's done…there's no going back. Steve gave you your options and you need to decide"<p>

"What about you two? Are you in danger?"  
>"Yes, Steve killed Onconco's nephew and I killed his cousin. They'll be looking for us" Danny looked at the kid brother he adored, "But we can take care of ourselves...of each other"<p>

"I'm responsible for all of this…...Oh God, Oh God...I'm so sorry….yes, I'll take the plea deal. I'll testify"

Danny moved to his brother's side. As Matt stayed seated in the chair, Danny gripped his shoulder.  
>At the touch of his brother's hand Matt Williams began to sob. He turned towards his brother and buried his face into Danny's chest.<p>

Danny put his hand on the back of his brother's head and he held him, "It's going to be okay Matty. I promise, we'll do everything we can to keep you safe"

Steve watched the brother's and his heart broke for them. Their lives were forever changed and he would have to be there for Danny. As hard as this was he knew it was really the only way to keep Matt alive. Steve had dealt with so many truly evil people in his day, criminals who had no regard for others human beings. Matthew was mis-directed and he had made some very bad decisions in his life, but he was not in any way evil. Steve knew that he was trying to justify his decision in his own mind but when Danny looked over to him and their eyes met he knew he had done the right thing. Danny was tortured and tears were streaking his cheeks as he comforted his baby brother but Matthew was alive and this decision would help keep him alive.

After several minutes, Steve was able to convince Danny that he was doing well enough so that he would leave the hospital.  
>"Danny, go be with Matt. I'm fine really. I'm just going to sleep anyway"<br>"No, I don't want to leave here"  
>"You ARE leaving, and you're leaving now. Take him back to the jail. Stay with him. Call your family...go now"<br>"Call me if you need anything and I'll stop up later"  
>"Will do"<br>Matt came to the bed and gripped Steve's hand, "Thank you Steve"  
>"You're welcome Matt. Now you do everything Danny and I tell you to do and you'll get a fresh start at life. That's what we all want for you"<br>Matt smiled through his tears and the William's brothers turned and left the room.


	18. Chapter 18

A short time later, Kono entered the room.  
>Steve opened his eyes, "Hey what are you doing here?"<br>"Just here to keep you company Boss"  
>Steve grinned, "You are all something else you know that? I'm fine honey, really"<br>"We'll all rest better if one of us is with you. I don't need you to entertain me boss. I'm happy just to watch you sleep"

"I guess there's no sense in me fighting you on this?"  
>"You can fight, but you'll lose...so you're right, there's no sense to it"<br>"Okay Kono, thank you"  
>They smiled at each other, "No problem Boss"<br>A short time later they were both sleeping soundly.

Over the next two days, Steve's recovery was going well and they removed the drainage tube. Chin and Kono took turns staying with him and Danny had stayed with Matt calling every couple of hours to check on his partner.

The funeral for the two officers killed in the shootout with Ocinco was scheduled for the next day and Steve was arguing with Dr. Kini about releasing him when Danny entered the room.

Steve turned towards his partner, "Oh great, now you're here to fight with me too?" Kono looked over at Danny grinning slyly.  
>"Whoa...babe...it's good to see you too? What's the problem here?"<p>

"I'm telling the Doc here that I'm walking out of here tomorrow morning because there is no way in hell that I'm going to miss the funerals of our officers. He's just being pig-headed Danny!"

Danny put up his hands, "Calm down Superman! Doc...talk to me now, try to ignore him. Is he up to leaving the hospital for a few hours or not?"  
>"DANNY! I AM!"<br>"STEVEN, stop now!"  
>The Doctor looked at Danny, "We just removed the drainage tube and catheter and we're going to try to get him up and about. We need to monitor him carefully and he still needs the the IV antibiotics"<p>

"It's early. If he's able to move around today and his fever stays down can we take him in a wheelchair to the services and then bring him right back? I promise we'll watch him like a hawk"

The Doctor turned and shook his head at Steve, "I'll be back to see you at around four o'clock and I'll decide at that point, fair enough?"

Steve glared at the Doctor, "Fair enough"  
>The Doctor left the room and Steve looked at Danny and Kono.<br>"I'm going AND I'm walking"  
>Danny grinned at him, "You are sure a stubborn ass you know that? Did you forget about your broken ankle you moron?"<p>

"I've got crutches Danno" Steve pointed to the pair of metal crutches leaning up against the nearby wall. He then started to push himself up in bed and leaning down he grabbed his leg to fling it over the edge.

Danny moved in and grabbed hold of the ankle, "What in the hell are you doing?"  
>"I'm getting up, are you going to help me or not?"<br>"Dear God...hang on here, there's no rush"  
>Kono moved in and took hold of the ankle as Danny help lift Steve to a sitting position on the edge of the bed.<p>

Danny squeezed his soulder, "Now just sit still for a minute and catch your breath" Kono brought a glass of water to him. His hand was shaking and Danny placed his steady hand on top of his, "Let me help you" After taking a couple of swallows Steve sat with his eyes closed.

Danny spoke softly, "Hey buddy, are you okay?"  
>Steve nodded his head, "Just a little dizzy...sorry"<br>"Hey, you've been flat on your back for four days. You've got to do this slowly okay? We've got all day...don't rush it...just tell me when you're ready"

After a couple of minutes Steve took a a deep breath in and exhaled loudly. He opened his eyes and looked to Danny, "Okay, let's do this"

"Do this nice and easy now Steven, put your arm around my shoulder and lean on the bed okay?"  
>As Steve stood for the first time his body shook. Danny held him tightly around the waist and Kono moved in and placed a crutch under his other arm.<p>

"That's good Steve...just relax and stand still. Let's wait until you're steady"  
>Once he was ready they moved very slowly and it was obviously very painful for him. They walked to the doorway and then Danny suggested they move back to the bed.<br>"No...more...just a little further...okay?"  
>"I don't think you're quite ready for more babe. Let's try again in an hour"<br>"Uhh...hhuhh...alright"  
>"Do you need to use the head while we're up?"<br>"Yeah...sure"  
>Danny helped him slowly into the bathroom and then back to his bed.<p>

Once settled Kono looked at him, "Do you need any pain meds Boss?"  
>"No...I'm fine...just give me a couple minutes"<br>"Boss, you're hurting..."  
>"KONO...NO I'M FFFINNE"<br>Danny spoke firmly, "HEY SUPERMAN, CHILL OUT! She's just trying to help, now knock it off"

Steve put his forearm across his eyes, "Kono...I'm sorry"  
>She put her hand on his arm and gently ran it up and down, "It's no problem...we just don't want to see you in pain that's all"<br>They both noticed the tears that slid down Steve's cheeks and Kono added, "Try to sleep for a bit, we'll be right here"  
>The short excursion had totally wiped him out and in just a few minutes he was sleeping. Kono moved his arm down to his side and then leaned in and kissed his cheek.<p>

She and Danny then moved to the side of the room and chatted quietly.  
>"He's so damn stubborn"<br>"Danny, he just hates being down and that's never going to change"

"It's important for him to be there tomorrow. But whether he likes it or not he's going to be in a wheelchair. He's just too weak right now and we can't risk him relapsing"  
>"I agree"<br>"Okay sweetheart, now convince Mr. Macho over there"  
>They smiled and then sat watching as Steve began to softly snore.<p>

Once he woke up and had eaten lunch they attempted another walk and he actually did quite better. The exercise really tired him though and he was sleeping again when Dr. Kini returned at a little after four o'clock.

He was happy to hear about the walking and after checking his vitals we gave the okay for Steve to leave the hospital for a couple of hours the next day as long as he had a good nights rest and his vitals were good in the morning.

They helped Steve walk once more after dinner and then got him to agree to take some pain medication to help him sleep. Danny left to go check on Matt and then he stopped by to pick up his and Steve's dress uniforms for the funeral.

He arrived back at the hospital relieved to find Steve still sleeping and then Kono and Chin left for the night.

At about three in the morning, Danny woke to Steve crying out, "NNOOOO STOPPPP...PLEASE..."  
>Danny jumped out of the chair and he was at his side in seconds trying to wake him from his nightmare. He placed a hand gently on his shoulder.<br>"Steve...it's Danno...wake up babe"  
>"NNO PPLEASE...I DON'T KKNOW...OH GGOD SSTOP"<br>Steve began to flail his arms and Danny grabbed him more firmly, "STEVE...WAKE UP NOW"  
>Steve's forehead was beaded with sweat as his mind battled the horrible images that had again invaded his mind.<p>

His eyes slowly opened and Danny spoke to him softly as his brain registered where he was.  
>"Danny..."<br>"Yeah Steve, relax...I'm right here...I've got you"  
>"Oh God Danny..."<br>Danny paused a moment before contnuing, "Steve...have you been having these nightmares alot?"  
>Steve closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Danno"<br>"Steve...look at me brother"

His eyes opened and Danny knew. He had seen that tortured look before, "How long Steve?"  
>"Danny...they've never stopped..."<br>"Jesus Steven, why haven't you said anything. Maybe I could've helped"  
>"How could you help me Danno? Nobody can help me...I've just learned to deal with them..."<br>"I'm so sorry buddy...I'm so sorry"  
>Steve closed his eyes and Danny held his hand tightly, "I'm here Steve...and I'll be here always"<p>

Steve fell back to sleep a short time later and Danny sat, watching him...praying for him. 


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Danny was watching the news on the TV when Steve woke.  
>"Hey partner, how do you feel?"<br>"Truthfully, I'm a bit sore from the walking"  
>"Yeah, I'm sure you are. Hey, about last night?"<br>"Danny...please not now okay?"  
>"Okay. Steve I'm here when you need to talk. Any time, any hour...you call me you hear?"<br>"I hear you partner. Thank You"

Danny smiled at his friend, "Now I'm not going to get any arguments from you about keeping your ass in a wheelchair today am I?"

"Danny, I need to stand, it's a respect thing...you know that"  
>"Let's compromise then and we'll wheel you close and then you can stand, deal?"<br>"I'll think about it"  
>"Alright, you just promise me you won't be stupid about this. You screw up this little field trip today and you'll end up being stuck in here longer"<p>

"I promise, how are you doing?"  
>"Me? I'm fine. You're the one in the hospital bed"<br>"You know what I mean. How's Matt holding up?"  
>"It's tough brother. Our parents took it really hard. They're going to all fly out here in the next few weeks to see him...one last time"<br>"When they come, my home is open to you all"  
>"Thanks brother"<p>

"I'm really sorry you're going through this Danno...when are Gracie and Rachel coming back?"  
>"Tomorrow. We've been watching the flight manifests coming in from Columbia every day"<br>"That's something we'll need to continue to do to keep ourselves safe"  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Don't say it Danno...don't you dare say you're sorry. This isn't your fault"

"I know it's not but I just can't help but feel guilty about it...having you in danger with a cartel because of my brothers' selfish actions"

"You're going to have to get over this Danno. I don't blame you...shit, I don't even blame Matt. This is a cartel Danny and we're on their hit list. It is what it is and we just have to take extra precautions and watch out for each other"

Their talk was interrupted by a knock at the door and Doctor Kini entered the room.  
>"So Commander, I'm told you slept well. How do you feel?"<br>"Good Doctor, a little stiff...but good"  
>The Doctor examined Steve and checked the wound, putting a new dressing on it.<p>

"Okay, you're looking good...no fever. As long as you agree to be in a wheelchair I will allow you to attend the funerals today. I need you to promise you will return immediately after the service"

"When will I be able to go home?"  
>"You need to be on the IV antibiotics for at least another couple of days and then if you're getting around well we can put you onto a pill form"<p>

"When can I go back to work?"  
>"Not for at least two weeks"<br>"Doc..."  
>"AT LEAST two weeks Steve. You had a major infection. You are healing well and there are no signs of complications but you cannot push this young man. It is a very serious injury"<p>

"I understand, thank you Doc"  
>As soon as the Doctor left Steve began cursing and ranting, well like a sailor!<p>

"Hey knock it off Steve. Two weeks isn't that bad. We can give you some cold cases to work on at home. Just relax"  
>The Nurse brought in Steve's breakfast and Danny went down to the cafeteria to grab a bite as well. When Danny returned Callie, the Nurse from the ICU was visiting with Steve.<br>"Well hello Callie"  
>"Hi Danny, it looks like our patient is doing much better"<br>"Yes, he is...much better" Danny grinned at his partner who was actually blushing.  
>"I need to get back upstairs now Steve, I'm so happy you're feeling better"<br>"I'll give you a call"  
>"Good, I'll be waiting"<p>

Callie left the room and Danny pointed at him laughing.  
>"What?" Steve grinned sheepishly.<br>"You're in the hospital and you're making a date!"  
>Steve smiled, "Yeah..."<br>"You my friend are unbelievable"

When Chin and Kono arrived a couple of hours later Commander Steven J McGarrett was in his military dress uniform and ready to go.

The service has very sobering. One of the officers killed was only 28 years old and his wife was pregnant with their second child. The second man was a 25 year veteran of the force with six children.  
>When Chin's truck arrived at the cemetery for the burial and Danny was pulling the wheelchair from the back Steve stopped him.<br>"Leave it Danno, let's go"  
>"Steve...you promised man"<br>"Danno, I need to walk ...please"  
>Danny looked at Chin and they both just threw their hands in the air. They knew McGarrett well enough to know they wouldn't win this one.<p>

Moving to the passenger side of the truck, Danny and Chin helped him from his seat and with the two men each holding firmly onto an arm they walked slowly towards the gravesites.

Several times during the emotional service they felt Steve sway slightly and they tightened their grip on him. Danny could feel Steve leaning against him more as the service progressed. He prayed that he wouldn't regret giving in so easily to the man's demand to walk.

As soon as the service ended Danny leaned close to Steve, "I'm going to have Chin go get the chair alright?"  
>To his surprise Steve spoke softly, simply saying, "Okay"<br>Chin jogged to the truck and returned a short time later with the wheelchair. Danny and Kono helped guide him back into the chair.

Danny put a hand to his forehead, "Damn it, you're running a fever again"  
>"Danny...I'm not feeling...very gggood"<br>"We'll get you back to the hospital now, you did great buddy"  
>Danny sat in the back seat of the extended cab pickup with Steve's head lying in his lap.<br>They had only driven a few minutes when Steve pulled away and began vomiting violently.  
>Danny held him tightly as he cried out in pain, "OHHHH GGODDD"<br>"It's alright Steven, get it all out...you're okay"  
>The vomiting went on and on and the cab of the vehicle reeked causing all their stomachs to turn. Kono pulled some napkins from the glove box and handed them, along with a bottle of water back to Danny.<p>

He wiped Steve's mouth and face, then pulling him back onto his lap he cradled his head trying to keep him as still as possible.

It was a very long fifteen minute drive back to the hospital and once they arrived, Chin raced in to have them bring out a stretcher for Steve.  
>"Danno..." he spoke so softly.<br>"Hang on Steve, we're here now...just hang on buddy"


	20. Chapter 20

The orderlies moved quickly getting Steve out of the truck and into the ER. Danny climbed out of the truck, his pant legs and shoes covered in vomit. He looked at Chin, "Sorry about your truck brother"  
>"Oh well...it'll clean up"<br>"Do you have a change of clothes here?"  
>"Yeah, in my car"<br>"Gimme your keys, I'll grab your bag and meet you inside. Go wash up"  
>"Thanks man"<p>

Within the hour they were all cleaned up and back in Steve's room watching him sleep. The events had proven to be a bit overwhelming and his fever had spiked back up to 102. They had him back on IV antibiotics and fluids and had given him pain medication to help him sleep.  
>He slept for most of the next forty hours and four days later they finally released him to his home, and bed rest.<p>

**505050505050505050505050**

His recovery went well from that moment on and over the next few weeks the Williams' family visited. Steve moved into Danny's apartment as they took over his house for their three week visit.

Danny took a personal leave of absence to spend time with his family. When they said their goodbyes to Matthew it was extremely emotional but they all knew that it was the safest thing for Matt and that was all that mattered.

A few days after their departure, Matt testified against Felipe Ocinco and the drug lord was given two consecutive life terms with no possibility of parole. His henchmen received the same sentences and once the trial was over Matthew was given the information on his relocation.

That night he sat in Steve's living room sipping beers with Steve and Danny discussing his future. Although normally the men should not have known the details, because of their professions they had been told. Matt would be re-located to Washington State under the identity of Samuel Turner. The men agreed that 'Sam' would send monthly letters to Steve who would forward them on to Danny. Steve would also be the man that Matt would call if he were in any danger.

"Steve, what you have done for me...I can never thank you enough"  
>"You can Matt...get a job in Washington, work hard and build a good life for yourself. That's all I want for you"<p>

"I can do that...thank you"  
>Steve then went off to bed, giving the brothers time alone.<p>

They sat up all night talking. Reminiscing about their childhood, about better times...simpler times.

At nine o'clock the next morning, agents from the federal government arrived at the McGarret household to take Matt away.  
>Steve and Matt shook hands and embraced and then Matt took Danny into his arms. "I love you brother...always"<br>Danny took Matty's face into his hands and kissed him, "I love you too. Take care of yourself and be happy Matty"  
>They were all crying as Matt entered the government truck and it drove away.<p>

Danny turned and walked solemnly away towards the beach.  
>Steve stood watching him, deciding to give him some space at this time.<p>

Steve was standing at the kitchen sink when Danny came back inside about an hour later.  
>He dried his hands as he turned to face his partner, "Hey, you alright"<br>"Yeah...yeah...what do you say we go into the office for a bit huh?"  
>"Are you sure? You can take the day off man"<br>"No...I'm sure. If I stay here, I'll just go crazy"  
>"Okay partner, let me take a quick shower first okay"<br>"Sure, don't hurry"

When he was done he went back downstairs. He found Danny sitting on the steps of the deck. As he drew closer he saw his partner shaking, his shoulder heaving as he sobbed. Steve moved to him and sat next to him, their legs touching.  
>No words were needed as Steve put a strong arm around Danny's shoulder and the man dropped his head onto his partner's chest and sobbed. This went on for quite a while and once he had cried all he could cry he pulled away and looked at Steve.<br>"I feel like he's dead Steve"  
>"I can understand that, but he's not Danny. He's going to be fine, in time he'll be fine. We did the right thing partner. We kept him alive"<p>

"Let's get it right buddy...YOU did it. You kept him alive and then you gave him a new chance at life. You put yourself on the line with the Governor and I'm forever grateful. My entire family is indebted to you"

"I'm going to say it again Danno...your family, is my family. I love you partner"  
>"I love you too brother"<p>

**( I Thank You all for the kind reviews and for reading - I do have an idea in my head for a follow up story in the future regarding the Ocinco cartel seeking revenge on 5-0 so...to be continued...Also, fantastic news to all 5-0 and Alex fans that he is back to filming and God Bless him as he continues his fight to regain his health)**


End file.
